


What happens In Vegas Stays In Vegas

by Gayson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aggressive singing, Attempt at Humor, Disney Princess battle, Everyone's crazy when drunk, Happy Ending, Jealous Victor, Las Vegas, M/M, Minami and Yuri are aged up, Otabae, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is the best man, Seung Gil cries after eating a ton of hot wings, Stripper Yuuri, This bachelor party is too crazy, Victor is spelt with a k, Yuri does care, Yuuri gets drunk, a bunch of fluff, lots of screaming, they're all kids, victuuri wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayson/pseuds/Gayson
Summary: My first fanfiction! :)What better place to hold a bachelor part then Vegas! Yuuri and his groomsman: Emil, Minami, Seung Gil, Otabek, and Phichit all embark on the craziest night of their lives thanks to the few connections the best man has within Sin City.I suck at summaries so... Basically Phichit makes everyone go out and do ridiculous things while they're all hyped up on Champagne to think straight. Yuuri strips to Beyoncé, Minami hates the name chicken nugget, Otabek is declared Otabae, Seung Gil cries at a strip club from too many hot wings, and sky diving. ALSO A CUTE WEDDING!





	1. Drunken Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! This is my very first Yuri On Ice fanfic, but not the first fanfic I've written. If my writing is crappy then apologies! I hope you enjoy!

**What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas**

* * *

 

"I got my phone charger, a package of mint gum, an extra box of candy - that we all can indulge in if I do say so myself! A pen, two pairs of boxers, a first aid kit, and a box of condoms!"

A noise that sounded as if someone had spluttered over the idea and spit their orange juice was made. A couple chuckles were followed and a perplexed looking Yuuri glanced up at his Thailand friend who had entered the café beaming. Yuuri composed himself briefly before giving his good friend a confused stare, his lovely warm brown eyes bewildered and amused at the same time.

"Why do you have a box of condoms?"

Phichit opened his mouth in a mock of astonishment and placed a hand over his chest in a dramatic fashion. "Why Yuuri, this is your last day as a free man! I believe there will be some celebrating for this memorable occasion."

Yuuri snorted at him, returning to sipping his small cup of juice. The act made the Thai man poke his tongue out in return which protruded a snicker from the man beside the groom to be.

"Yuuri, he does have a point. We need to celebrate this day in the best way possible!" Emil enthusiastically exclaimed, his sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle with a sense of immaturity. He chewed a piece of crispy bacon and swallowed before continuing. "Besides whatever Christophe was going on about, Viktor's bachelor party is supposed to be nuts!"

"With Chris being the best man I'd be surprised if strippers weren't involved." Seung Gil mumbled, poking at the breakfast below him.

"Seung Gil! Don't say that!" Minami hissed across from him, throwing a biscuit his way. The act only resulted with the Korean man quirking a brow in a quizzical manner.

"Why? It's true, I mean-" Before he could finish, a slab of grape jelly had splashed across his chin. Glaring at whoever caused the sticky mess, he came to the stoic dark eyes of Otabek who simply averted his eyes to motion to a nervous and petrified Yuuri.

It was the day of Yuuri and Viktor's bachelor party and poor Yuuri already struggled with a goodnights rest, resulting in him tired for the day. The benefit of sleeping with Viktor had more pros then cons, but with the constant Russian man's warmth, Yuuri had a terrible night away from his lover to say the least. He couldn't help it, but with him being accustomed to someone only for them to be gone an entire day due to some ritual where they would rekindle on their wedding day seemed stupid.

Needless to say, when the Korean man had brought up the idea of strippers, Yuuri had a right to be nervous. In fact, he almost had a heart attack. Viktor was _his_. His lovely Vitaya who would be bounded to him in a wonderful ceremony within a day.

Seung Gil clearly saw his mistake and lamely replied with a simple, "Oh."

Seeing as how the man of the day was beginning to think too deeply and not in the good way either, Phichit bounced towards his direction quickly and tried to distract the thought with a more positive topic.

"Yurri don't think about Viktor today, alright? Even if he does have strippers it's not like he'll be interested! They'll probably just get drunk and go clubbing." Yuuri peeked up from his plate as Phichit elaborated more. "As your best man, it's my duty to plan your bachelor party. I for one, don't agree with your ideas and have changed the entire day up!"

He was caught off guard by the change of events. Yuuri just wanted a simple day with his five good friends, but here Phichit was crashing the party. Yuuri grasped at his throat when he began to cough in sudden shock to the revelation as he had been calmly sipping the contents in his cup. Originally, Yuuri being the calmer of the relationship with Viktor and his dislike to socializing and alcohol resulted him with the idea of a spa day. His groomsmen; Otabek, Emil, Minami, Seung Gil, and Phichit had reluctantly agreed to the boring idea. In fact, the whole day was supposed to be relaxing, this leading to why the six men sat at a small reserved cafe eating a delicious brunch. It was strange considering everyone had travelled to Las Vegas to celebrate their separate Bachelor parties in their own special way.

Ah yes, Vegas. People came far and wide to indulge in cafés and spa treatments. This glorious infamous place was totally not dubbed Sin City because of the gambling, lights, clubs, and attractions.

 _Totally_.

"Yuuri do you know why I changed the plans?" Phichit began, his brown eyes squinting with a small frown appearing. Yuuri glanced to his side to face him and grimaced.

"Because you're bad at sticking to plans?"

"Yes because I-" Phichit frowned at him. "No! Because yesterday when we were all gathered at the hotel, while we were all packing, Yurio and Chris came up to me along with Viktor's other little posy of groomsmen and they drawled how they were gonna have the craziest damn bachelor party ever! I thought to myself, 'I can't let Yuuri not have the best night of his life! No guy goes to a salon for a bachelor party!' Especially in Las Vegas!" He huffed loudly.

"He is right at that." Emil piped up, seeing as how everyone at the table was interested at the change.

Phichit looked at Yuuri again and continued, wagging his finger and beginning to do a horrible impersonation of Chris. " _Oh Phichit darling, I feel almost sorry for you. Our night will positively be fun while you all are pampered! It certainly is a crime._ " At this, he scoffed and looked desperately into Yurri's eyes.

It grew quiet. It felt as if Yuuri was still trying to understand what was just announced. Did Chris really believe that his bachelor party was boring? Wait, did everyone else think this was boring?!

"He did say that..." Otabek mummered silently, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I heard this as well." Seung Gil added. The others boys began to add their confession to hearing as how the others had assumed their night would be a saddening experience compared to the ideas in plotting for celebrating whatever they wished to do with Viktor.

Exactly what he feared. They thought he was boring.

Yuuri was silent. Not the good kinda silent, but the one that showed he was thinking deeply about something. Everyone could feel he was too because over the years of knowing Yuuri, his thoughtful expression heightened when his brows scrunched articulately while his finger tapped any surface available.

Like the table and like right now.

Boring was something that Yuuri Katsuki most definitely was _not_. In fact, the idea of being associated with that word insulted him. He was enthralling, a professional figure skater for crying out loud! The same man who had stolen the legendary skater and most wanted bachelor Viktor Nikiforov off the market and had him wrapped around his finger. The natural born performer almost came to life and seemed to go into over drive at this point with a sudden burst of confidence. He would prove them wrong because Yuuri Katsuki was not a boring man. It was his last night being technically free and Godammit, he would prove them all wrong and he would make sure that everybody had a great night. The best night actually because this was his night, and he deserved to have some fun as well!

"Phichit." Yuuri said as he looked to his friend with a sly smirk pulling at him. They all looked as if they were holding their breath. "I think you're right. We should have a little more fun. Can you cancel the spa appointments and meet up with me afterwards?"

Never had Yuuri seen such an enthusiastic Phichit in his entire life.

"Yes sir, can do!"

. . .

After the cancellations of the previous plans, the best man had commanded for the party of groomsmen to wear the best casual clothes they had brought. Everyone was now gathered within Yuuri's hotel room and awaiting the man of the hour himself. Phichit sat on the edge of the bed, twiddling his thumbs across the screen of his phone while he wore a pair of dark jeans and a maroon shirt that fit him rather nicely. Seung Gil wore a simple pair of khakis and a light blue shirt while Otabek wore dark jeans and a sweater. Both simple, but nice. Minami on the other hand adorned a bright red shirt with a pair of khaki shorts despite the chilly weather that would ensure later at night. Each of the men looked handsome in their own way and seemed to clash in a likable way within their personal group.

" _Yuuri~_ " Emil called loudly. He absently fixed his suit and tie he wore seeing as how that was the most casual thing he had brought for the wedding. It was amusing at the same time seeing him as the most formal and possibly the most immature.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." A rather hesitant voice called. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and a stunning Yuuri Katsuki walked out, his hair slicked back and contacts replacing his usual pair of blue glasses. He wore a rather appealing pair of fitting skinny jeans along with a dark blue shirt that complimented his thin muscular figure.

Minami and Emil both wolf whistled while a smirking Seung Gil clapped and Otabek giving him a thumbs up at the sight. Yuuri blushed a pretty crimson color at the response before making his way to a plush office chair that stood in front of a desk.

"Alright Phichit, what do you plan for us all?" Yuuri grinned. Clearly he was nervous at whatever antics were to be made, but Phichit's chocolate brown eyes sparkled with something he couldn't decipher at the ideas.

"Well I'm not gonna lie to you all gentlemen." Phichit began, his mouth forming a wicked grin. "There will be sinning this night. Many things will happen and you will _probably_ not die if everything goes as planned."

Everyone in the room glanced at eachother with a curious gaze before all eyes eventually fell on Yuuri who seemed like he was about to pass out. In all honesty, he was terrified and couldn't comprehend why he allowed Phichit to do these things, but a small voice persisted his friends heart were in the right intentions. Things would be fun.

Forcing himself to grin, Yuuri stood and nodded in understanding. Phichit squealed at this and hugged him tightly before a gasp was elicited.

"I almost forgot about something! I'll be right back!"

All men in the room observed the door whipped open quickly then an even quicker Phichit returning with a crown in his hands. Eagerly, he placed the golden crown on top of Yuuri's black hair and smirked as he stood back.

" _King Sexy_?" Minami squeaked, reading the title. Yuuri blushed a deep red and everyone laughed. Even a silent chuckling Otabek.

"I think the crown fits you. For now on, we will refer to you as your majesty, Mr. Katsuki." Emil remarked, a large smile on his face. Minami nodded eagerly at this and the two more monotoned of the group nodded in agreement.

"Wait, but you don't have to-"

"Shush your majesty!" Phichit rudely interrupted. Yuuri whined a bit at the hault.

Giddily, the Thailand man had dragged everyone towards the King of the night and gathered them around, pulling his phone out quickly and using a selfie stick to take a photo of all six men smiling at the camera, with a handsomely blushing Yuuri in the middle.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

. . .

"Phichit! How the hell did you get this?!"

"For the fourth time, I have connections you nutsack!"

Minami puffed his chest out at the man and threw an empty soda can he had been drinking towards him. Everyone had walked out the extravagant hotel ready to dawn the unpredictable night and were utterly in shock to see a gigantic bus awaiting them. Not only was this a huge bus that seemed to demand attention, it was a peculiar vehicle that made Yuuri red in embarrassment.

This was a pleasure bus. The one that contained stripper poles, a large dancefloor, a personal bathroom, a mini bar, and more LED lights then any limo could ever have. The bus driver seemed unfazed by driving the large thing that was covered in pink and purple swirls.

Yuuri was speechless and couldn't comprehend a sentence til he was sitting on the plush black leather seats.

"What kind of connections do you even have dude?" Emil asked in shock, looking around the bus in wonder as everyone began to take their seats. Phichit shook his head and hummed as a sign that he wouldn't spill the beans anytime soon.

The bus was nice, this everyone had to admit. There were large tinted windows that occupied all sides, a tiny bathroom in the corner, a thick glowing dancefloor that had a tempting strip pole in the middle, and beside that was a mini bar. Minami had been intrigued by the brightly colored bottles at once while everyone else seemed to take in the club like atmosphere within their chairs.

"Oooo! Yuuri! Look, they have champagne here!" Minami piped up enthusiastically, waving a large bottle up.

"I found some red party cups. We can just pour the drinks in there." Seung Gil added, holding up a package of red plastic cups that sat beside him.

"Well...I'm not very good with alcohol. I-I sorta can't really handle my liquor that well..." Yuuri mummered in distress. If he couldn't even remeber the banquet those faithful two years ago, surely he would forget this. The bus had begun moving by now around the large city and everyone pouted at the rejection.

"It'll only be a few drinks. We're not planning to get you drunk off your mind dude!" Emil complained. Yuuri hummed to himself and considered it. I mean, after all it was a special night and he didn't want to disappoint. He wasn't boring like that to deny liquor, but his mind still screamed. Yuuri felt his jaw clench as he attempted to ignore the thoughts of turning down the drinks again. It couldn't be that bad if he drank and besides, he was sure he could control himself and if he couldn't he knew his friends were reliable enough at least. With a new found confidence and determination, Yuuri looked up to the awaiting party and firmly nodded with a grin.

"WOOOH! Let's do this!" Minami cheered happily, popping the champagne bottle with everyone yelling. Phichit quickly snapped another photo of the group as they all grinned at the camera.

Quickly, Emil snatched away the cups and had passed them around to everyone as the bus became alive with the colorful lights and pounding music. Everyone's eyes widened a considerable amount at the song playing, but a smirk found it's way on every face. Nobody couldn't help, but sing along as their cups were filled to the brim and the positive energy flowed throughout the atmosphere. The irony on the music itself seemed to burst the awkward concoction of everyone being together.

_"Shots! Shots, shots shots shots shots shots shots! EVERYBODY!"_

Whooping noises echoed and even Seung Gil and Otabek yelled along to the song surprisingly as Phichit began taking a video of the King Katsuki downing the cup with a satisfied gulp.

. . .

"KING SEXY!" Emil screeched, stumbling a tad. Seeing the Royal of the night twirl elegantly around the pole in an erotic performance. Otabek whistled loudly and Minami screamed.

It was odd at what a few cups of champagne could do to people. Even if they weren't completely drunk, their personality was an act of impulse on whatever was said and whatever they did had some logic behind it all being a blur at once. It's sorta like when you knew what you were doing, but you just couldn't think it through.

Yuuri's glazed eyes looked to Emil and smiled. "What do you wish to speak of Pewdiepie?"

A loud snort and howling of laughter followed the comment. Emil stood to his feet wobbly and pointed a finger at him. "Why am I Pewdiepie?!"

"Because you look like him!" Yuuri called back, him now being upside down from the pole with a look that spoke as if what he said was clearly obvious.

"You do actually." Seung Gil commented, his eyes blinking a bit. Emil gaped at him and scoffed.

"Well at least I don't look like Snow White!"

Seung Gil gasped loudly, spilling some of his champagne in the process. The Korean's eyes narrowed as Minami screamed in laughter and fell from his chair.

"Shut up Minami, you look like a chicken nugget!"

"WHAT?!" The younger of the men gasped loudly and pointed to himself while still laying on the ground. "I do NOT look like a chicken nugget! I look like Fabio if anything!"

Otabek choked on his champagne at that and looked towards the young man with a quiet laugh. "I don't think you've seen a mirror recently kid."

Minami huffed and pointed at him with a frown. "What do you know about this? You know nothing of hot blondes!"

"I'm dating one though. His name is Yuri, remember?"

Yuuri slipped off the pole with a giggle and Phichit snickered, capturing more pictures of the entire ordeal.

"Aww look at Otabek defending his-" Yuuri hiccuped and paused a second before continuing. "His lover. Otabek is Otabae. " Yuuri snickered slightly with a slur as he pointed to the man. Otabek squinted his eyes at the King on the pole.

"King sexy is right. As of now, Otabek is Otabae!" Phichit confirmed. Akwardly the man blushed and everyone cooed at him besides Seung Gil who seemed amused by it all. Then suddenly Yuuri started stomping his feet and chanting.

_"Otabae! Otabae! Otabae!"_

The entire bus was chanting with him after a few seconds while Otabek mumbled to himself. Yuuri laughed loudly and sipped at another cup of champagne. This night was really going great so far.

. . .

 **"WHY ARE WE AT A STRIP CLUB?!"** Yuuri squealed loudly, tripping almost as he got off the bus. His brown eyes lingered towards the large sign that had the glowing format of a woman and man on a pole.

"Oh relax you big baby." Phichit calmly spoke as he and the others trailed off the bus. "I came here because this place has the best hot wings in town apparently. Plus it's really classy and it's hard for anyone to just come in. "

"I don't really like chicken that much." Minami quipped with a pout. Otabek snorted behind him.

"Aren't you a chicken nugget? How ironic."

A hoot of laughter followed from everyone at this. Minami turned around and glared at the taller man behind him.

"I'm actually a vegan! Thank you very much!"

Emil rose his hand as if asking a question, and cocked his head to the side. "And what is a vegan again?"

"Oh! Oh! I know this one! It means you can't eat anything with a face." Phichit clarified. Otabek shook his head.

"No, I think that's a vegetarian."

Emil's eyes brightened at this. "Ohhh vegetarians are the ones that have to eat in the dark!"

"No no, that's a vampire!" Seung Gil deemed with a shake of his head.

"A what?"

"Guys! I'm hungry!" Yuuri whined, snapping the men from their childish banter. Phichit grabbed his arm and looped it with his own before skipping inside the large club.

Inside, the aroma of spicy and sweet intoxicating smells drifted through the air. All eyes seemed to have drifted to the kitchen in the corner that emmited the smell and after a brief moment of looking around, the place was rather expensive and very impressive. The pole glowed on the glass stage that protruded from the back of the large building and large circular light blue glass made tables sprinkled the area with several larger ones having a small fire pit carved into the middle. Everyone within the club seemed to have an insane amount of money and hold some high position to be able to enter. Nobody could just enter this club rated triple X. Especially since it varied with such a range of food on the menu and carried itself with the class of a five star resteraunt. The strippers themselves looked as if they were models straight off a catalog.

A red carpet ran down the middle of the club towards the doorway where a bald 6 foot 6 bouncer stood guarding the door. He was unamused as he glared at the men under him and made a gruff noise.

"You're not allowed in here." He simply stated. Yuuri frowned, but Phichit stepped up to the front and slipped a card to the man. He scanned the small paper and blinked before stepping aside and allowing them to walk in.

"Phichit my dude, how many connections do you have in Vegas?" Emil whispered silently. Phichit in response simply giggled.

The six men all walked towards a large open table with a firepit already lit inside of it. The cool thing about it was the fact the fire was kept alive with small blue crystals which made the flames appear a violet blue to a glowing pink. A tall waiter with the looks of a model quickly walked over and smiled down at them all.

"Hello! My name is David and I'll be your waiter for this evening! If there's anything you would like please let me know." David smiled as his bright blue eyes caught onto Yuuri with a certain sparkle. the waiter silently placed down four menus and hummed as he slid his hand across Yuuri's tense neck and whispered to him silently, "and I mean _anything_ Mr. King Sexy."

By the time the waiter had sauntered away, the men all looked towards Yuuri who was a blushing and akward mess. Phichit laughed loudly and began to playfully bow.

"All hail the mighty power of Yuuri Katsuki. King Sexy will rule forever." He playfully mocked. Everyone soon joined the ridiculous banter as they bowed and gave their praises.

When the waiter returned and had ordered and given everyone's drinks, he slipped a napkin to Yuuri with a cute wink then walked towards the back as a show began with a few male dancers. Minami snickered and pointed to Yurri.

"Yuuri I think that guy gave you his number!"

Yuuri, who had now choked on a drink more times then he could count that day, looked up and noticed Minami spoke the truth. He picked up the napkin and read the number blushing furiously while Phichit snapped a photo of him with the man at his side again to pick up their menus. It was a perfect picture as the guy was smirking at a flabbergasted Yuuri who held the napkin within his grasp. It didn't help that he was cute either. His face was gorgeous and sculpted nicely with a chiseled jaw and his brown hair was curly which fitted his tan skin and sparkly blue eyes. David knew he was cute and he certainly attempted to show it off to get the cute King Sexy's attention.

"Can I get you boys anything to eat?"

"Yeah, what's this wing challenge thing?" Seung Gil asked with a curious look. David squinted at the menu before clapping.

"Oh you're talking about our specialty! It's the Hell's wing challenge! We have the spiciest hot wings in all of Las Vegas and if someone from your party can complete a plate without any drink within 30 minutes wins a free meal for the whole table and VIP passes!" The waiter scrunched his brows before continuing again happily. "And a free shirt!"

Suddenly, everyone was encouraging Seung Gil to claim the challenge which he so utterly did. It couldn't be that spicy anyways. He was a man and this would be dedicated to Yuuri. After their bonding at the Four Continents and Yuuri helping him in a few skating positions despite his hard shell, he grew fond of the Japanese man. Maybe eating a plate of wings and dedicating his win to Yuuri would be easy.

He was wrong. So very very _fucking_ wrong.

As Seung Gil claimed his victorious prize of winning within the time limit, he cried horribly as tears trailed down his red face. He shakily gave Yuuri the shirt as a gift, and weeped to himself as he gulped down cups of milk.

Yuuri and everyone had had a field day. The entire club was cheering for Seung Gil as he ate an entire basket of what he could describe as pure hell. Phichit had taken a photo of the man crying and drinking his milk while another was of Yuuri holding the shirt with an appreciative grin and tired eyes.

A song began to boom through their celebration and Yuuri's eyes widened. Excitement practically radiated off of him at the intense beat beginning and the pole beckoning for his body to make music.

 _Beyonce- Single Ladies_ was playing.

With a jolt of his chair, Yuuri ran up to the stage in a burst of adrenaline that he couldn't really understand what he was doing. But oh my god this was his fucking jam. Before a bouncer could stop him, Yuuri had begun dancing and twirled around the pole with mesmerizing twists and facial expressions that the now illuminating stage lights seemed to amplify.

Holy shit, this guy was _amazing_.

The bouncer backed away almost as if in a trance. The lights dimmed to a light purple and only the violet flames emitted from the dark room. The men of Yuuri's party had all ran to the front and were screaming in glee. Yes, even the two more keen ones couldn't escape the alcohol stupor and excitement of the turn of events. They all pulled their phones out and began to record as Yuuri swayed and shook his hips and grinded against the pole with a sexual suave that could challenge Beyonce herself. Confident Yuuri was out and his eros was certainly taking over. With a kick of his shoes, Yuuri leaned his back against the pole and unbuckled his belt, letting his pants fall to the ground. A scream echoed from somewhere in the audience, but oh he wasn't done. With a flick of his wrists, Yuuri raised his shirt exposing those abs he had worked oh so hard for as he licked his lips with a seductive gleam.

Of course the patrons of the club had noticed the sudden alteration to the usual setting and excitement splurged. They were taken back, but nonetheless aroused and it felt as if they couldn't take their eyes off him. Suddenly, the full club had boomed. Crowds rushed to the stage that extended towards the back with the now entertained and tantalizing group of powerful men and woman. The cheering was _deafening_ as hundreds of bills began to be thrown, sprinkling the stage over Yuuri who simply spun on the pole, licked his lips with a sashay of his hips and winked as he swayed his crown. A loud groan echoed and the yelling increased to a new height that it resembled a concert.

Oh, but it was one. Yuuri after all was _not_ boring and if any of his friends had qualms about the idea of him being so, those thoughts were long gone now.

Phichit screamed like a fangirl had just met her crush. Shakily, he stood atop a table as the lights shined brighter on Yuuri, who had taken off his shirt and waved it around teasingly as the audience screamed in pleasure. His sweat glistened on his forehead and made it seem sureal. What the hell, Yuuri was sparkling in the sweat not appearing as if he was even tired or gross. The cash was almost a confetti at this point as bills flew over the Japanese man who clearly had earned the title engraved on his crown. With a video, Phichit recorded the scene of this and near the end turned the camera towards him as he yelled as loud as he could, " _EAT YOUR HEART OUT VIKTOR! YOUR MAN IS KING SEXY!"_

Before the video could end a waitress had yelled free drinks and two more strippers joined Yuuri and began to take the role of his background dancers. A loud screech from Minami was echoed whenever Yuuri had performed a pelvic thrust while flaunting his golden ring on the stage. Phichit enthusiastic at the sight began a new video as another Beyonce song progressed, known as Countdown. Even at the sudden change of music Yurri was still able to recognize the beats and move his body in an agonizingly incredible way under the neon lights. His backup dancers practically drunk up his every move and when he spun...

_Oh wow look at his ass._

" _YUURI! YUURI! YUURI_!"

The entire club erupted in chanting the name loudly and Phichit couldn't have been prouder. Especially since the _entire_ thing was caught on video.

. . .

It was 2 am and it seemed the city of Sin didn't sleep. The original plan for our figure skating men of the night had been simple. Yuuri was to have a brunch with his pals then a deep tissue massage which would follow after a relaxing day at the spa, trying assortments of exotic foods and enjoying the tranquility of it all. In actuality, Yuuri and everyone of his friends were supposed to be in bed by ten, but here they were roaming the streets of Vegas.

It had been an hour ago when the men left the beaming strip club much to the managers dismay. The man was an affectionate lad who welcomed Yuuri a membership and gave a prestigious job offer only to which the blushing boy had denied politely. Now, the six men held their arms looped and strode down the boulevard, marveling at the many bright lights and the large fountains. Phichit took picture after picture of everyone and suddenly an idea occurred. A large fountain glowing with bright lights illuminated the center of the city and with a quick bound, everyone had fallen inside thanks to the best man.

"It's freezing!" Yuuri yelped, falling back. Minami giggled and kicked a large splash of water towards him. It was immediate and Minami must've known what he had done with the glares he received. In an instant, a water fight had occurred to where the supposedly 'proffesional' male figure skaters squealed like children.

"Otabae! You're on my side with Pewdiepie wannabe!" Yuuri deemed, still a tad high from his 3 hour stripping. Emil scoffed at this while Phichit snorted.

"Your majesty, I dub thee a fool for having me be the opposing side. For this I claim Snow White and the Chicken Nugget for our duel."

The two sides formed at once and the war had begun. Yuuri with the fluidity of a lion had tackled Phichit into the water as a screaming Minami ran away from a chasing Otabek. Emil and Seung Gil exchanged a small look before the two furiously splashed water at one another. In total, it was a mess. Many spectators recognizing the celebrity status of a few began to take pictures while others watched in amusement as grown men giggled and squealed while fully clothed in a public fountain. Suddenly, a large powerful burst of water had gushed between the two sides which utterly terrified them. This water was no thing to play with because it looked like it had the power to rip a guys arm off. Quickly, more sprouts began to pop up seemingly from nowhere which led to a screaming fest of soaking wet men scrambling to escape the fountain. Yuuri particularly had a harder time as he had tripped and gave a squeal.

"Phichit! Dude! It's almost 3 am!" Emil gushed, gasping for breath. The Thailand man looked towards the sky and hummed before snapping his fingers.

"We still have a couple more things to do! It'll be fun, but you're not gonna die if you pay attention." He began. Phichit then glanced to Yuuri who blanched at the thought, attempting to dry his clothes.

"What could we possibly do at three in the morning?" Otabek mused, his eyebrows furrowed together.

Phichit grew a terrifyingly wicked grin. "You'll see."

. . .

"The game is simple. King Sexy is the target and our mission is to see who can capture him first. I let him loose ten minutes ago so now he should be pretty hidden. Whoever catches him first earns bragging rights and a new companion. Any questions?"

Otabek rose his hand to which Phichit nodded in response. The stoic man cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, why exactly are we all dressed as Pokemon trainers?"

"Otabae!" Phichit gasped, pointing to everyone. "We aren't just any trainer! We're Ask Ketchum!"

"Even _I_ knew this." Seung Gil drawled lazily while adjusting his red cap.

Otabek glared at the Korean then turned to Phichit again."So why exactly are we all dressed as Ash in the middle of the night?"

A sigh escaped the Thailand man. Some people couldn't grasp the concept clearly. "I dressed Yuuri in a giant Pikachu costume. Since we are all aspiring trainers, our goal is to catch Yuuri with these!" Phichit opened up his small blue backpack and pulled out five stuffies designed as Pokemon ball. Quickly, he handed each ball to one person before keeping one himself.

"I have a question." Minami stated. "How are we supposed to capture Yuuri-" Emil cleared his throat loudly which resulted in a glaring chicken nugget. "I mean _King Sexy_ in this big crowd?"

"Oh that's an easy one! I gave him a mile radius so he shouldn't be too far. He's not allowed to enter any buildings either so he should stick out really."

"When do we know if he's been caught? We're gonna all split up right?" Otabek asked. Phichit simply pulled his phone out and waved it around.

"If that settles everyone's questions then I believe we are all ready to head off!" Phichit pulled his phone out and a timer was shown. "If nobody finds him within 20 minutes then he's supposed to be meeting us all back by the fountain."

Nods were given in understanding by the clan of Ash Ketchums and Phichit beamed enthusiastically.

"Okay...ready, set, go!"

. . .

It was 3:23 AM when twitter and Instagram began to blow up with live coverage of a group of professional figure skaters chasing a blur of yellow. Echoes of laughter seeped by the people who dared to stay awake this late into the night in preference to engage other activities at the odd sight. Even if unbeknownst to whoever witnessed the scene that these costume donning men were celebrities, the whole thing was still funny. The Internet would surely be broken by morning at the adventures of Yuuri's bachelor party.

With a yelp, Yuuri sprinted in his Pikachu onsie and dashed around the corner. Minami and Emil were hot on his trails and if he wanted to win this game then he needed to make it back to the fountain by 3:30.

"Pikachu! I choose you!"

The Japanese man felt his eyes bulge at the voice, but more closely the proximity of it. With wide brown eyes, Yuuri noticed Phichit struggling to get through a crowd that laughed seeing the scene. Yuuri did the one thing he could do that made total sense.

He screamed and ran.

"Look! There he is!"

A loud 'Eep!' echoed when Yuuri was suddenly escaping everyone of the group. Otabek wielded his Pokemon ball ready to throw as the Pokemon frantically dashed through a patch of gardens and stumbled out.

"QUIT RUNNING AND LET ME HIT YOU WITH MY POKEMON BALL!" Emil yelled. The man seemed irritated that he hadn't caught Yuuri by this point.

"NEVER!"

Feeling a certain bravado with being able to escape the five tired men, Yuuri stumbled across a bench and flipped over it earning a cheer from a group of onlookers.  
Bad idea to let his cockiness come to play. When he landed a loud "oof!" was all he could utter at the collision of everyone crashing into him at high speed.

"He's mine!" Minami screeched, kicking Seung Gil off and repeatedly squishing the Pokemon ball into Yuuri's back.

"I HAVE CAUGHT THE PIKACHU!" A victorious Minami exclaimed. He stood up and quickly assisted a dizzy Yuuri back to his feet. Despite the pouts, the guys congratulated Minami for his win.

Yuuri pulling off his hoodie and revealing his pink cheeks, blushed a bit when he looked at Minami. He gave a warm laugh and brushed a hand through his now untamed dark hair, pulling it behind his ears. Despite the uneasiness that was churning in his stomach earlier, Yuuri had to admit this was possibly the best night of his entire life. He didn't think he could ever be so willing to do such crazy things especially in public, but with his friends it felt good. He didn't feel so shy and anxious, but rather happy and confident. It wasn't just him seeming to be enjoying their time together either and this only made him happier.

A laughing, yes that's right, laughing and wheezing Otabek was holding his sides when Minami began to do the worm. Seung Gil was enjoying the sight too, him being on the ground crying again with mirth. Emil was red in the face from probably trying to resist the urge to giggle at the madness which Phichit gladly documented with a loud laugh erupting from him. Yuuri couldn't help, but join the intoxicating joy and stumbled to the ground chuckling.

"P-Phichit!" Otabek called, trying his best to calm himself. Phichit glanced over to him with a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes Otabae?"

"What's next?"

A snort from Phichit came after he closed his phone camera and Minami composed himself. A pair of pursed lip and twinkling eyes flashing dangerously met Otabek in return. With a flourish of his arms, Phichit clapped dramatically resulting in the attention he called from his companions. Finally, revealing the last activity of the night.

"Well as I said earlier, ya might die, but if you pay attention then you'll be good."

Everyone sobered a little at this, but the excitement still radiated.

With a tap of his chin, Phichit smiled. "All you guys have to know is that it'll involve illegal Mexican fireworks, a couple parachutes, and five suits."


	2. Flying Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor discovers what his fiancé has been up to while the boys embark on Phichit's last scheduled activity for the night.

Why in God's name were they awake at this unholy hour?

"Ya tak ustal.." Viktor mummered the Russian to himself while he stared sadly at the blue martini in his hands. The silvered hair man's eyes crinkled as he gave a loud yawn indicating his worn out state.

Despite the fact that this was his bachelor party, he was pooped. Christophe had dragged everyone to an extravagant strip club with a VIP access at around 2 am. It was awful at first because when they had first arrived, the club was filled to the brim of people screaming at what seemed like a concert inside. They could barely get in and what made it worse was that they couldn't share the glee and witness whatever was driving everyone bat-shit crazy. Viktor was tired already, but he knew he must've been on the verge of unconsciousness when he swore that there was a loud chanting of "YUURI!" and what sounded like pulsing Beyoncé music.

The idea was puzzling to say the least, so Viktor had mentioned the confusion to Christophe a few minutes later while barely missing a laughing group of recognizable figure skaters walking out of the club the same moment.

Entering the place, everyone in Viktor's party could tell something fun must've just happened by the atmosphere itself, the people being giddy and all. Leo, Guang-Hong, Christophe, and Yuri all took their seats at a table while Viktor gazed around the beautiful place. He was incredulous at the thought that something so fancy could be deemed a strip club if it weren't for the pole sticking out.

"Oi! Old man wake up!"

Viktor blinked rapidly in an attempt to suppress his exhausted state while snapping out of his thoughts. It wasn't his fault that he was so sleepy to be honest. In fact, he was surprised he seemed like the only one to look it. Maybe he was just getting old...

"Wake up!"

A loud smack seemed to do the job because Viktor sat up quickly and glared at the blonde who had assaulted him. Yuri simply scoffed at the older man and shook his head.

"If you can't handle staying awake at your own bachelor party then you're hopeless." Yuri grumbled with a shake. Viktor gave a pathetic pout in response.

"Yurio, why are you so mean to me?"

"That's not my name old man!"

"Now you two play nice." Christophe jokingly spoke, walking towards the table with a smile. He sat down with a cross of his long legs and smirked. "I just spoke with the waiter David. Apparently we all missed quite the show."

"Aw man!" Guang-Hong cried from across the table. "All we've done so far is go dancing and drink! I thought we would at least get to see a performance!"

"For someone who looks so innocent, I'm surprised that you wanted to see stripping." Leo snorted, sipping his margarita.

A smirk crossed the Chinese man's eyes and he simply purred, "You should see me in the bedroom."

Viktor quickly dodged the spit Leo had spewed at the words and Yuri grimaced. Christophe on the other hand, seemed very content, his head resting in his arms that were propped up on the glass table.

"You two make me sick! You're almost as bad as the Katsudon and the old man." The young Russian growled, jerking his thumb to the silvered hair man. Christophe lazily pointed a finger at him.

"Please Yuri, don't act as if all this gayness is creeping you out. I've seen how you are with Otabek."

"You know nothing of Beka and I!" Yuri fired back with a hiss. How sassy of him. Guang-Hong snickered while Leo tried to hide his laughter by covering his mouth. A smile crossed Viktor when his phone that sat promptly on the table, lit up with a bell like noise.

"Who texted you?" Christophe asked with a hum. Viktor looked down to see it was a notification and squinted his eyes at the screen.

"Nobody actually. I got tagged by Phichit on something from Instagram."

"Phichit?" Leo questioned. He pursed his lips and clicked his tongue. "Shouldn't he and everyone else with Yuuri be asleep by now? It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Well y'know how Phichit loves his technology and couldn't bare be without his beloved phone even at this time." Guang-Hong joked.

"Just check what it is Viktor. Maybe it's a picture of Yuuri sleeping or everyone at the spa." Christophe said with a laugh. This comment made the Switzerland blonde reflect on the night before. He chuckled fondly at the memory of Phichit's grumpy face when he claimed, no rather bragged about all the fun that Viktor's Bachelor party would be. It was a blast already due to him barely getting everyone inside the fancy club and the wonderful drinks. Even a day at the spa couldn't beat what these men had done tonight. He couldn't help the overwhelmingly sense of pride that boiled within him because he knew without a doubt that he, no they had the funner Bachelor party.

Viktor was confused, yes, but the idea of seeing his adorable fiancé again all cuddled up in his bed made his heart soar. In fact, that was possibly the motivation that drove Viktor to slide his thumb across the message and unlock his phone. Rather then seeing what he had anticipated, Viktor was brought to a video that was very loud and a bit shakey.

Wait, was this taken here?

Viktor's gloriously beautiful blue eyes widened while his brows shot up rather high. It certainly looked like this club, but only more alive and flashy. Christophe noted how his friend stared at the screen utterly confused and scooted closer to look. The action only led to the same reaction as Viktor's because now he was taken back at the sight.

With what he saw did not look like a spa at all. Viktor could see from the video that this must've taken place briefly before his own entourage had entered. There was a figure twirling their slim body around the pole with a painfully teasing motion while adorning what looked like a crown or hat on their head. It was rather difficult to get a better look at the stripping itself because they seemed rather amazing at emptying everyone's wallets with the money that rained down upon them. The Russian felt almost guilty when he noticed he was staring. What would his lovely Yuuri think?

Wait.

Viktor frowned at the thought. Yuuri was actually there. His adorable fiancé was in the crowd as this mysterious man had danced their way on the pole. Yuuri being so close to this seductress of a dancer almost made him angry. Oh no, he was angry, maybe even livid. What if Phichit had paid the stripper to give him a lap dance? Better yet, what if Yuuri had enjoyed it just as much as everyone else in the video seemed to be enjoying it?! The anger began to melt into jealousy at the images popping into his head. No one touched his lover! If that stripper came out he would most definitely be asking questions and give him a piece of his mind for-

"Is this what was happening earlier David?" A voice had broken Viktor's thoughts and he almost jumped when he noticed Christophe had brought their waiter over. The brunette server squinted at Viktor's phone screen and brightened up immediately, a dreamy grin splitting his face.

"Oh yes it was." He sighed happily at the memory and continued. "I was serving their table before the guy started to strip. He was very cute, but by the time he was done dancing, I was smittened!"

"You were serving their table?" This little bit of information had piqued his interests. "Are you telling me this guy came in as a customer?! He's not an actual stripper!"

Surprisingly, Viktor's conclusion was correct because the waiter simply shook his head. "Nope! Him and his buddies walked in and when Beyoncé began to play, he was a god! I've never seen something so passionate. It was almost like he was making music with his body! Ugh, I really hope he calls me. I gave him my number, but honestly it's sad that you guys weren't here earlier. You missed quite the show."

'It was almost like he was making music with his body.'

These words struck Viktor and he quickly reopened his phone and watched the video again, this time the whole video. He looked a littler closer now and oh.

OHH

Now that this information had been brought to the table, Viktor noticed without a doubt that this was no ordinary man. Who else could enthrall an entire crowd with a simple wink? No, this was his supposedly adorable fiancé dominating the crowd with a demanding sex appeal. He absolutely knew for certain this time because nearing the end, Phichit had taken the liberty of zooming in on the man before turning the camera on himself and exclaiming proudly, "EAT YOUR HEART OUT VIKTOR! YOUR MAN IS KING SEXY!"

The waiter beamed at the noise the phone made. "That's him! Yuuri was what kept being shouted when he was dancing. Such a hottie too."

At the moment Viktor didn't know what to feel. He wanted to scream like the crowd, but at the same time he wanted to be annoyed that everyone was drooling over his gorgeous boyfriend. All he knew besides the conflicting emotions were that he didn't have to feel guilty for being so aroused anymore.

Another dreamy sigh escaped the waiter and this caused Viktor to glare at his phone, staring a little hardly at the reflection of the waiter being lovey dovey with his man. How dare this David? Did he have any idea who Viktor was? What he could do to him?

The Russian cleared his throat and looked at the waiter with a terribly frightening smile. "So this Yuuri was dancing to the song, Single Ladies, correct?"

David nodded. Oddly he felt very uncomfortable at the moment with those coursing blue eyes staring into his with such intensity.

"Mm. Quite ironic since he isn't very single at the moment."

"He isn't?" The brunette squeaked with a crack in his tone. He felt his own face deflate at the hopes of ever getting a call from him now.

Viktor's smile grew wicked as he held up his phone while the video played. "Do you see the little ring he's got on?" David nodded at this. "He got that from me. He's my fiancé."

David's face paled a considerable amount. Did he seriously just gush over this guy's partner? Now he just felt ridiculous and jealous beyond belief. Some people had all the luck.

"Emphasis on the my part and fiancé if you didn't catch that." Viktor spoke up, smirking at the now wilting figure. David muttered a quick apology to the man before scurrying off to wait at a new table.

"What the hell was all that?"

Viktor swiveled around his seat and faced the table realizing he was being watched the entire time. Leo and Guang-Hong stared at him curiously while Yuri had his face twisted in a weird expression.

"He was jealous." Christophe cooed, forgetting all about the fact Phichit had probably destroyed him in their little competition. It was after all, totally friendly. Always was to Christophe. At least that's what he assured himself with.

"Of what?" Leo asked, staring at Viktor now. The Russian man was about to speak, but Christophe seemed eager to break the news.

"Everybody just check Phichit's Instagram and look."

"Pfft, I'm not taking advice from you. You pronounce the 'g' in lasagna." Yuri spat. The blonde crossed his arms and muttered to himself.

Guang-Hong softly tugged at Yuri's sleeve and nervously spoke up. "Uh, Yuri I think you might want to look at it."

"And why's that?"

"Otabek's screaming in it." Leo offered, grinning cheekily when this seemed to do the trick. Yuri had whipped his phone out and stared at the Thailand's man's Instagram.

He clicked on a video that was recently posted, and already there were 367k likes and the amount made everyone surprised. Again the famous strip video was playing and Yuri's face had molded into disgust before those blue eyes of his widened when he heard his boyfriend's shouts. Now he was definetley invested. A couple scrolls revealed more of the opposings side's night. The first pic being of them gathered in Yuuri's hotel room taking a selfie, another on a party bus, a video of Yuuri playing on the pole while Otabek and Minami argued then a loud chant of what sounded like Otabae...

Otabae?

Yuri found himself liking the video with a blush blooming across his pale complexion. The more he scrolled, the crazier it got. Videos of the strip club, a crying Seung Gil, a photo of them soaking wet in front of a fountain, and good god was Otabek dressed as Ash Ketchum?

Totally screen shotted. This was proper wallpaper material for his phone.

Perplex stares were met when Yuri looked up. It was as if everyone was stupefied at the idea of the other party going haywire and doing the most craziest things. Yuri had to admit that it all looked fun, but even he had to admit his shock. After all, a spa day and a night out on Vegas was a sharp contrast to the previous plans.

"Those bitches."

"Woah! Where did this anger come from?" Leo questioned, looking over to the now fuming blonde.

Yuri simply huffed and flicked the American man off. Leo gaped and squinted his dark eyes, pointing a finger to him. "Y'know for someone who ice skates, you're pretty rude."

The comeback. "It's not called Nice skating."

Before the American could retort, a loud thump stopped him. Viktor quickly jumped up from the ground and sheepishly smiled, straightening himself up.

Yuri stared at him, amusement laced within his voice."Did you just fall?"

"No, I attacked the floor."

The amusement grew when he saw the inner cringe the older Russian surfaced at his own remark.

"Backwards?"

"I'm freaking talented, okay?! I'm a 5 Grand Prix winning medalist, I think I know what I'm doing."

"Why were you trying to get up Viktor?" Christophe popped in, interrupting the strange banter the two skaters held.

Viktor glanced to his friend and smiled nervously. "I just have to excuse myself to go to the bathroom."

"You just went ten minutes ago." Christophe was quick at shooting his excuse down and Viktor hated it. He couldn't look at those green eyes of his because it would be obvious. Chris on the other hand seemed to know what inner conflict was bothering his pal. Those beautiful eyes of his locked on him with a brow raised.

"You're trying to leave to go find Yuuri, aren't you?"

"What? No, of course not."

Oh Viktor you're such a terrible liar. That verbal response was as convincing as saying the sun shined at night.

"C'mon Viktor. Sit down and have a drink. I'm sure you don't need to worry. " The best man hummed, tapping the seat beside him as if he needed more convincing. Viktor pouted, but reluctantly slid into the chair. He was nervous, but sorta frightened at the same time. What if Yuuri got hurt? What exactly was he even doing right now?

"Okay...Stay calm..." Viktor quietly said to himself. Leo stared at him confusedly.

"I am calm though.."

"I was talking to myself!" Viktor shot back. He really did need to relax. This was his night after all and he needed to enjoy it as much as Yuuri was doing.

If only he could just stop thinking about him.

. . .

"YOU KNOW WHAT YUURI, SUCK MY DICK!"

"I PROBABLY WOULD, BUT THERES JUST ONE PROBLEM!"

"WHAT?!"

"IM ALLERGIC TO SHRIMP!"

Phichit held a hand to his mouth as he gasped. Yuuri smirked at the man, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. The two had playfully been arguing over ridiculous topics while everyone headed towards a costume shop. Well more like skipping towards it at this point.

"There's the shop! It's the only one I could think of that would be open this late so it's a perfect place to get our suits!" Phichit declared happily, running across the road. The group trailed behind him and entered within the warm store.

The place was cute actually. Not too exuberant, but more of a cozy feeling. The ground was hard wood and a mahogany desk held a cash register and a smiling old woman.

"Welcome!" She beamed, her eyes twinkling with delight. Yuuri smiled at her and returned his own greeting.

Everyone's focus seemed to be stuck on the numerous costumes that littered the place. It ranged from superheroes to lingerie which elicited a few red faces at the sight.

"Are you young men looking for anything particular?" The woman spoke as she slowly walked out of her spot and crossed the room with a thin red cane by her side.

"Oh actually we are!" Phichit said politely. He smiled at the woman as she turned to give him her full attention. "Do you happen to have any suits, ma'am?"

At this the woman frowned, a sorrowful look crossing her delicate prune expression. "I'm so sorry. All my suits have been rented out or stolen. I can barely keep up with the Vegas rent these days and trying to pay for my own medical bills to buy more."

Looks of sympathy were exchanged among the men as she gave a rueful laugh. She sounded tired too which only induced concern. Why was she up so late anyways? Understandably for a chance to have any business even at this horrendous hour.

"If I may." Yuuri began, walking towards her with a small smile. "I think we can possibly look ourselves.You don't have to work yourself."

"Oh don't fret over me sweetheart." The woman smiled, playfully pinching Yuuri's cheeks.

Yuuri smiled and touched her hand delicately, giving a light laugh. This woman reminded him of his own mother with her plump body and cheerful perspective. Phichit on the other hand had taken to occupy himself with observing things before his eyes flickered to something that glittered.

Perfect!

With a quick snatch, Phichit grasped the fabrics and slipped money within the empty tip jar before placing the costumes in his bag. Smiling now, Phichit came up to Yuuri and whispered something in his ears. The Japaneese man smiled fondly and gave a firm nod before turning to his colleagues and whispered something to them. Emil brightened at the idea and grabbed a large blue bag and opened it before dumping it's contents onto the counter.

The old woman glanced over and felt her eyes widen at the sight. There a top of her old desk laid roughly about 6,574 dollars.

"If this is alright, I would like to insist we pay for our costumes with this." Yuuri spoke quietly, waving his arm to the stack of cash. The woman turned to him with tears brimming her eyes, nodding enthusiastically before hugging him tightly. Never had she seen such a wonderful act of kindness in all of her long life. If anything, she had received more burglaries then tips due to the cruel people of this world that belonged to this hell hole of a city. Seeing the money tugged something at her heart. Maybe she could actually retire and join her husband who was cooped up all day in their small home. The idea made her give a breathy laugh, hugging the man tighter in her fragile arms.

"Awwwwwwww." Minami cooed with a large grin. Everyone seemed to be having one at this point at the act of charity between the heartwarming exchange.

"Thank you...I wasn't expecting such a blessing today."

Yuuri felt his heart flutter and he gave her another warming embrace before everyone waved their goodbyes with their costumes in hand behind them. The little shop door rang a tiny bell as they exited and the attention seemed to focus on Yuuri when they stepped outside.

"That was a good thing you did back there." Otabek complimented, a smirk on his face. Yuuri blushed and shook his head smiling.

"If she found out I had gotten all that money from stripping she probably would've had a heart attack."

The guys all laughed and continued their path down the street when Seung Gil looked behind to see Phichit on the phone with someone. When the Thailand man had noticed he was being watched, he quickly ended his phone call and skipped to the front.

"Hey Phichit, what costumes did you get us anyways?" Seung Gil asked. His tone of voice betrayed him because surely he must've came off as suspicious which made him curse to himself silently. His intentions were to remain calm, but with Phichit that was almost impossible.

"I almost forgot!" Phichit gasped in horror. He looked within his bag and pulled out his own costume with a large grin dancing it's way across those delicate features of his at their reaction.

"What? You don't like it?"

"Um..." Emil cleared his throat, attempting to not burst out laughing. "It's nice and all, but you do know that's a Disney princess costume, right?"

Phichit nodded enthusiastically as he proudly held up his Princess Jasmine attire. The costume itself sat in a clear plastic bag that protected the teal sparkly crop top, matching pants and tiara. A new light came to Phichit's eyes as his innocent grin turned sinister.

"You're Cinderella." He pointed a finger at Emil who opened his mouth at shock.

Phichit turned to a laughing Minami next, "Chicken Nugget! You're the lovely Bell from Beauty and the Beast!"

Minami could only choke on his own chortles of laughter when he heard that. What was Phichit doing making everyone a princess all of a sudden?

Phichit pointed to Otabek next. "You're Pocahontas."

Next Seung Gil. "Snow White."

Finally Phichit's finger landed on a reddening Yuuri. "And you my King, will become the beautiful Mulan!"

When Phichit had stopped his declarations and handing everyone their own costumes, protests began to arise. There was no way they were going to wear a dress. Absolutely none! Otabek was certain of this in himself at least. Lord if Yuri found out that he was wearing a dress he'd never hear the end of it. Yup, Otabek shook his head with a determined glare. This wasn't going to fly on his watch.

. . .

It was moments like these that made Otabek wondered what he had done wrong in his life. The quitting ballet wasn't that bad of a toll, the ice skating was a welcome to the bad, befriending Yuuri was harmless mostly. Still, Otabek wondered what exactly had happened for him to reluctantly agree to walking out in public with five other men in a dress.

Mulling it over, Otabek sighed. It was strange to admire how the dress wasn't that bad on him. There was that ever popular blue Pocahontas necklace wrapped around his neck and the brown tuft like fur dress shaped his figure well. Still, he wondered how he got into the situation.

"Aww Yuuri you look adorable as Mulan!"

A bell went off. That's the reason why. Otabek squinted his eyes to Phichit who now was deemed as Princess Jasmine in his new outfit. He didn't even remember agreeing to the humiliating act, but looking over at Minami, Emil, and Seung Gil he had comforted his manhood with the thought that his dress wasn't that fancy compared to theirs.

Seung Gil on the other hand looked extremely agitated. The dress fit him wonderfully in a strange way. The long yellow skirt of the bottom would sway gracefully while the blue top of the dress hugged him rather nicely. Maybe it was the red headband with a bow that decorated his dark hair or the fact Emil was dying of laughter.

"I told you you looked like Snow White!" Emil laughed louder. Seung Gil haulted his heeled steps and glared daggers at him.

"Well at least I'm a prettier princess!"

Emil stopped laughing and intaked a sharp breath. How dare he insult him? He was the prettiest princess clearly because honestly had no one seen the heels he was rocking currently? "Forget you! At least my prince looked for me! You got taken down by an apple!"

"The apple was poisonous! I didn't need a couple of rats to help me escape a bathroom!"

Minami, who wore a large elegant yellow ball gown and thin heels that matched beautifully with his gloved arms, pointed an accusing finger to the Snow White of the bunch. "You got a whole forest of animals to clean up a strangers house!"

Emil or rather Cinderella at that moment, thanks to the glass slippers, huge blue dress, gloves, and blue headband gave a triumphant, "aha!"

"Y'know I was at least friends with the animals. I didn't end up falling in love with one!"

"Don't you talk about the beast like that! I love him!" Minami screeched angrily. Seung Gil purposely continued.

"You should've been charged with beastiality ya nasty!"

"Well at least he had a chance to actually fall in love with his prince!" Phichit retorted now joining the argument with a pink clad Mulan. "Your prince just kissed you once and automatically you were brought back from the dead!"

"I'll have you know there's a thing called true love! We even sang to eachother when we first met! All your Aladdin did was save you from getting your damn hand cut off!" Seung Gil turned to Yuuri with a glare. "And before you try to say something Mulan, you were a cross dresser!"

All hell broke loose at that one.

"I beat an entire friccin army and saved all of China! All you did was go to a ball and lose a slipper!"

"Hey! Those were glass slippers you uncultured swine! My prince didn't think I was a man!"

"Even if those were glass slippers, you're still nothing, but a trophy wife."

Emil whipped his head over at Otabek and glared. "At least I got me shoes! I'm not off running away from my responsibilities singing about the colors of the wind!"

"I brought two sides together and made peace. The rest of you were either in distress and had to be rescued or doing it yourself. The only one I got respect for is Mulan."

Yuuri smiled over at him and Phichit pouted.

"No offense Pocahontas, but the rest of us didn't have to go talk to a tree for advice."

"I'll have you know." Otabek glared over at Jasmine now offended. "That mother Willow was a saint. I'm a proud chief daughter who didn't have to make friends with a tiger, 7 dwarves, read books all day, or clean because I was free."

"Don't you dare bring Grumpy and Dopey into this!"

"Fuck you snow, I'll bring all 7 men into this argument if I want you whore!"

"You bitch!"

. . .

It had taken awhile to get to Caesar's palace, but it was done. The pack of Princess's had argued very aggressively at defending their own back story before they were able to move forward and progress with the night. At the end, they all agreed neither of them deserved the title of the fairest of the land due to their ugly behavior. Apologies were shared, hugs made, bonds reformed, and laughter had followed. It was so cliché that by the time everyone was standing in the lobby of the famous hotel they were sick.

"Phichit not just anyone can come here." Yuuri mentioned while they crossed the lobby. The men behind him seemed easily distracted by the extravagant architecture.

"Oh your majesty." Phichit giggled, turning towards him and grabbing the long sleeve of Yuuri's pink kimono. "I am not just anyone. I am Princess Jasmine and they will allow me in without hesitation."

If the receptionist at the desk was amused at the fact there were six men dressed as Disney princess's then he didn't show it. Phichit eagerly engaged a conversation with the monotoned man. Yuuri observed them and chewed at his bottom lip nervously. What if they didn't get in? Why were they even here again? The thought made Yuuri furrow his brows with a thoughtful expression. Emil carelessly stared at Phichit though. The things they had done this night alone was crazy, but being here itself was probably the top. While his blue eyes trained on Phichit and the employee, they rose a considerable amount when oddly enough the receptionist gave a raised eyebrow before letting out a sigh and handing Phichit a key.

"Alright! We're good to go!" Phichit announced happily. He skipped towards the men who paused their own infatuation with the interior of the hotel and stared at him.

"Dude." Emil spoke slowly, staring at the golden key. His light eyes locked on to Phichit's. "How in the living hell do you have all these connections?"

A smile was his only response before the mysterious Thailand man bounded towards an elevator. He turned and faced everyone, waving his arm and beckoning for them to follow him. The group drawled into the small space while the doors closed with a ding. It was a little quiet, but comfortable in a way.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited we're actually in Caesar's palace!" Minami squealed with a jump. Otabek snickered at him while Emil joined in the fun.

"You think you're excited? You should feel my nipples!"

Minami scrunched his nose at the comment, but Seung Gil gave a loud laugh that turned into a horrendous snort. Otabek's eyes widened at the noise and the Korean attempted to cover his mouth. Sadly it was too late for him because the elevator had given him their full attention. It was silent for a solid second before a loud laughter erupted from Yuuri which ten folded with the six men giggling. The euripha atmosphere began to cool down when the doors slid open to reveal their destination.

"Holy shit Phichit..."

The top floor of Caesar's palace was decorated with gold accents and marble flooring. Thick pillars with spectacular sculptures rested nicely on the ground while the doors that littered the hall were itself a gateway to another personal hidden heaven. Phichit had focused on a particular door that sat at the end and addressed to everyone for them to follow his lead. With quick feet, Phichit walked to the door and unlocked it with ease before slipping inside and allowing the group to walk in silently. Sadly nobody could really admire the room they were in because Phichit had ushered the men to the patio area and slid the door close.

A breathtaking view was an understatement to Yuuri. His warm eyes were met with something inexplicable and unreal in his mind. It was gorgeous being so high up and observing all the colorful lights and wondrous movements that took place on the streets below. Honestly, Yuuri couldn't really adjust to the large city since he himself had been raised in just a small simple town. This city itself was a complete 360 turn on his home and was a foreign concept to believe he was actually on top of it all at this very moment.

"Beautiful..." Minami whispered beside him. Yuuri looked over to see everyone else appearing in a trance at the sight. He couldn't blame them for that though. He was in one too.

"If you think this is cool then wait til you find out what we're doing."

All eyes turned to Phichit who held a bundle of fireworks within his grasp. A look down and there laid what looked like five large grey backpacks. Curious gazes seemed to shift at once to the man who had brought them up here.

Minami pursed his lips and put his hands on his hips. "What's the thing we're doing?"

"Well." Phichit bent down and handed a bag to everyone then turned to the fireworks and sat them on what looked like a rack. "These are parachutes. My buddy Roscoe told me the building was high enough for all of us to safely jump off, but we have to pull the blue string as soon as we jump. If the shoot doesn't go off then we pull the red one."

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you seriously telling me we're about to go sky diving off a building?!" Yuuri cried.

"Yeah, but we got fireworks too!" Phichit motioned to the explosives in the back with a calm smile. A calm smile of all things.

"I'm in." Otabek shrugged, putting on the bag and smacking his lips. "I already know I'm going to hell. At this point it's go big or go home."

Phichit clapped enthusiastically and held a large grin. "That's the spirit! Anybody else brave enough to join?"

"Why not? We've already done a bunch of other crazy shit." Seung Gil smiled, putting his own baggage on.

The Thailand man turned to the two more louder ones of the group. "Minami? Emil?"

"Eh, sure. As long as I'm not killed with a firework." Emil snickered. He too had now put on his backpack. Minami only gave a happy nod before slipping on the straps which led to Yuuri being the last to agree.

"Come on Yuuri, this will be fun! Just think of how this will end our night with a bang!" Emil pointed to the fireworks with a giddy hop. "Literally!"

Yuuri Katsuki almost backed out. He almost looked at these psychotic bafoons and was about to shake his head with a firm no. What were they, nuts? This would possibly end with him splatting on the ground or exploding into bits. What was Phichit even thinking? He knew his friend was crazy, but he never thought the kid was an absolute whacko.

"It'll prove to Chris that you're not boring." Emil cooed with a smirk.

'Boring.' That word seemed to be the trigger which led to all the out right impossible antics he had performed this night. This was also the word that made Yuuri nod and put on his parachute because he knew without a doubt of one thing for certain.

Yuuri Katsuki was not a boring man. If he had to prove this by leaping off a building then so be it.

They all began to settle at the edge, Phichit taking quick photos before he ran to the fireworks and lit a long string that sparked immediately. Assuring nods were given and the leap was almost taken before Minami squeaked.

"Everyone's gonna see up my skirt!"

Seung Gil snorted at him while adjusting his straps. "You're hundreds of feet in the air. I doubt they'll see anything."

This seemed to calm the young man because he let out a sigh of relief. Phichit on the other hand bit his bottom lip and looked towards the fireworks that were beginning to speed up.

"Okay everyone! Ready! Set! GO!"

A leap of faith was taken that night when six screaming men had hopped off a perfectly good building. Within a solid five seconds, shoots were ignited and bloomed open which led to the boys flying up into the air rapidly and settling down into a comfortable float.

"We live!" Yuuri yelled happily. Everyone hollered in joy at the statement. That was possibly the most terrifying thing anyone had ever done yet there they were in the middle of the air as survivors.

"I got so much adrenaline right now, I could just die!" Seung Gil shouted out. He paused a second and continued. "I don't want to die though, so I take it back!"

Emil was about to make a joke before the words died on his tongue. Right at that moment, a loud darting noise echoed with trails of a yellow glow. A minute later, rockets began to zoom far into the sky a distant away before exploding into a confetti of bright lights. The fireworks were beginning to shoot off at rapid fire and the sight was more stunning then the view of Vegas. "Oos" and "Ahhs" were made while the light show progressed. The calm hadn't lasted very long when someone broke the serene moment.

"I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD! SHINNING! SHIMMERING! SPLENDID! TELL ME PRINCESS, NOW WHEN DID YOU LAST LET YOUR HEART DECIDE~"

"HEY!" Emil screeched, glaring at Phichit who sung loudly. Phichit glared at the man back for rudely interrupting him.

"What?!"

"I'M NOT GONNA HEAR YOU SING! IF THERE'S ANY DISNEY PRINCESS WHO'S GONNA SING THEN ITS GONNA BE ME!" Emil retorted back. This got scoffs from everyone.

"Excuse me! But your songs suck! Mine songs were the best!" Yuuri yelled back as another firework went off.

"MINE WERE MORE MEMRORABLE!" Minami shouted back at him. Emil gave a hearty laugh before screaming when he had kicked his foot to float faster and his shoe came off.

"MY SLIPPER!"

"HA! At least your prince will find the stupid shoe and try to look for you!" Seung Gil laughed loudly. Emil glared at him.

"I don't have to worry about my shoes coming off because I'm a badass."

"Oh shut up Pocahontas!" Phichit huffed out. Otabek sneered at him while combing back his hair.

"You're just pissy because you can't paint with the colors of the wind."

"YKNOW WHAT OTABEK?!" Phichit angrily flared. He inhaled a deep breath and began to scream into the sky. "A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A WHOLD NEW FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW!"

Seung Gil felt his head pulse at the awful singing before returning the song with his own,"SOMEDAY MY PRINCE WILL COME! SOMEDAY I WILL FIND LOVE!"

The little battle seemed to grow at the screaming match because now everyone was shouting their own songs, persistent to show there princess was the best.

"TALE AS OLD AS TIME! SONG AS OLD AS RYHME! BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MINAMI! THATS GARBAGE!"

"YOU CAN'T TALK SHIT CINDERELLA! MY SONG IS BETTER THEN YOUR CRAPPY HEART ONE!"

"A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES! WHEN YOU-"

"WHO IS THAT GIRL I SEEE! STARING STRAIGHT, BACK AT ME! WHEN WILL MY REFLECTION SHOW WHO I AM INSIDEEE!"

"CAN YOU PAINT WITH ALL THE COLORS OF THE WI-"

"A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A NEW FUCKIN FANTASTIC POINT OF VIEW!"

If the screeching men had paid any attention then they would've noticed the upcoming ground. A loud yelp echoed when Phichit smacked into a parked car within an empty street. More impacts were made when one of the men had flopped into a trash can and the other two collided into a tree. Minami and Emil laughed when they unclipped their bodies from the bag and helped Seung Gil out the trash can. The Korean muttered something that sounded like "I always knew I was trash." which made more laughter seep from the two.

"Phichit! You alright man?" Otabek called while running quickly down the street in attempt to stop himself. The man tripped a bit and fell before looking over to his companion who had smacked into the vehicle. Phichit gave a chuckle and thumbs up when he stood shakily and unlatched the bag from his shoulders.

Minami snorted before cupping his hands around his mouth. "Yuuri! Where the heck are you?!"

"Up here!"

All eyes on the ground had looked up to Yuuri who was tangled up within a flag pole. Another round of laughing came when Phichit took a quick picture of the lad.

"Do you need any help getting down?!" Otabek asked. Yuuri shook his head with a giggle and began to unbuckle himself. Before he was fully out, a large gust of wind blew which resulted in Yuuri flopping off the pole and being dragged by his now loose parachute.

Phichit screamed and ran towards his best friend. "Unbuckle your shoot!"

Right when his thumb had landed on the latch, Yuuri gave a tremendous squeal when he floated up again. The action made everyone begin to run after him and even attempt to jump to get his foot. It was sorta difficult to hop when you were wearing heels though. It was futile at the end because a screaming Yuuri had flown up a considerable amount in the air now and into a bundle of smaller buildings further off.

"Shit! We gotta call Viktor!" Seung Gil cried in panic. Phichit turned to the Korean and shook his head furiously. That man would have his head!

"No! All we need to do is follow him!" Phichit looked towards where Yuuri had floated off to and glanced back at his friends. "Anybody not okay with possibly stealing a car?"

Phichit's question was met with smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've reached this far then I hope you all enjoyed! Anyways! Next chapter we'll have Yuuri hopefully being rescued and perhaps the bunch of Princess's running into a certain silvered hair man. ;) 
> 
> Please comment what you think and thank you again for your continued support!


	3. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri does care about those stupid boys and the group encounter each other and search for Yuuri.

Yuri Plisetsky considered himself a rational man. Practically, he was a saint with all the idiotic schemes he was roped into with the matching idiotic people behind the plans, but yet, he still stayed because he was per say, a rational man. 

A switch had shut itself off in one instant. 

He remembered it well because it had just happened about two minutes ago. There he was inside the fancy strip club chewing a French fry and playing on his phone in pure ignorant bliss when it happened. The unthinkable occurred. 

Otabek was in a dress. Not just any dress, no this was a glorified Disney princess styled outfit he saw his boyfriend wearing. Never would Yuri believe he'd see this kinda thing from Otabek. Sure, the pictures of the other five guys in princess outfits were no big whoop because they were ridiculous like that, but oh no his Otabek had seemingly smashed the impossible image into bits because there he was. 

That picture was not the reason the switch had gone off. He had to think a second as of why he considered the men in the picture as friends when he realized two tiny little details. 

1\. They were really really high up. 

2\. They were all wearing parachutes. 

It took a solid three seconds for the blurry lines to merge and for the Russian fairy to connect the dots. Were these fucking idiots jumping off a building? Seriously, who sky dives at 3 in the morning? Who even allowed them up there?! Clearly nobody was thinking straight and everybody must've been so hopped up on champagne to conjure up a single sober thought. 

Yuri gave a loud groan and ran a hand down his face before he stood up and walked away from the table with a swish of his chair. A couple calls from the table were made, but he wasn't trying to deal with those idiots longer. No, Yuri had to go find the other idiots who were probably about to get themselves killed. The thought made him want to gag, but he persevered and slipped out into the cool night air. 

"I hope those bakas haven't jumped yet." Yuri grumbled, pulling his phone out and unlocking it. There, a recent video from Phichit had been uploaded of everybody on the opposing bachelor party floating around delicately with their parachutes. 

"I'm going to kill you Beka." Yuri groaned. Although he loved his boyfriend, believe him, he truly did, he still was annoyed at how Otabek was doing this. Maybe a little jealous that he looked like he was having so much fun. The dress did look kinda cute on him too. That adorable little one sleeve that revealed his sculpted...

"Yurio!" 

Yuri whipped his head around and saw the others had exited the club to join him. The younger Russian grumbled and crossed his arms. 

"What is it old man?" 

A frown formed on Viktor's delicate face as he crossed over to the blonde. "Why'd you leave? Are you already tired?" 

"No, I just got a headache from your fiancés party."

"Huh?" 

Yuri gave a sigh before opening his phone and showing the video to Viktor. The man's eyes were impossibly wide at the sight while he eagerly snatched away the device and clutched it within his grasp. There he saw his Yuuri spinning delicately with a giggle as he descended into the night with the five other men. 

"I must admit, maybe I was wrong for claiming Yuuri's little party would be boring. They all look so happy." Christophe had peeked over Viktor's shoulder and spoke amusedly. 

"Hey, what's that thingie?" Leo asked, pointing towards the sky. Everyone turned to his direction and looked up to see what looked like a moving blur. Behind whatever the weird mass was a thick golden spark gliding into the air. 

"That's a-" A large firework cut Guang-Hong off as it exploded into the air. More began to arise and set off with a glimmering trail of gold, green, reds and blues. 

"OW! What the hell?!" 

All gazes snapped over to Yuri who was rubbing circular patterns on his head and glaring at something behind him. Yuri picked up a glass slipper and scoffed. 

Leo felt his jaw drop a bit. "Where did that come from?" 

"How the hell am I supposed to know! I just know the damn thing hit me!" Yuri snapped back, clearly irritated. Chris looked over the shoe and hummed. 

"Maybe it's a gift from the gods. My wish for free shoes has finally been granted. Now we just have to wait for the others to rain down upon us." 

"Okay." Viktor began with a smile directed at the Swiss man. "You've had too much to drink. And maybe since Yuuri and everyone is floating up in the air dressed as a princess then probably one of their shoes came off." 

"I voluntarily wouldn't wear any heels. Those things are painful and would give me blisters on my feet." Leo cringed as he warily looked at the heel. Guang-Hong stared at him and have a small snort. 

"Leo you're a proffesional ice skater. You get blisters all the time." 

The American scrunched his brows together and looked at his Chinese companion. "I don't have the balance for heels." 

"You're a proffesional ice skater! How do you not have the balance for a pair of heels?!" 

"OI! Shut up already!" Yuri yelled, glaring at the two. Both of them pouted and their crossed their arms stubbornly. 

A loud squawking noise that sounded like nails scratching off a chalkboard was the echoing singing that Viktor could describe in the next minute. What in the world was that awful noise? 

Viktor looked around trying to identify the screeching when he heard what sounded like an angry baby wailing. Glancing up, Viktor saw what appeared to be blotches of color floating into the air that seemed to be the causes of the noises. Another closer examination and Viktor could determine it was probably their boys. 

"We should follow them." Viktor found himself saying this before he could really think about it himself. The sudden announcement caused the attention to fall upon him. 

"Yuuri and everyone's up there right now. I'm sure that they don't really have a plan on what they're doing. I mean have you seen the traffic here? What if my precious Yuuri got hurt?" Viktor cried in despair at the thoughts of his fiancé getting ran over. Yuri rolled his eyes, but shrugged. 

"We got nothing better to do." Really he just wanted to see Otabek again and possibly take a picture of him in the costume. 

"I suppose so. The strip club was out entire night anyways." Chris shared with another content hum. Leo and Guang-Hong smiled at Viktor with small nods. 

"Okay, let's go find them." 

. . . 

"Thank you Jackson! I'll make sure to return the bus to you in good condition!" 

The driver of the party bus before simply shrugged and trotted off to a near by bar. Phichit had panicked a tad after Yuuri flew off a couple minutes ago, but Otabek had slapped him away from his terror induced stupor. 

Literally. Otabek had slapped Phichit across the face when he was mumbling to himself in Thai and clutching at his dark hair. The action had caused Phichit to swirl back into reality and come up with their next move. That's why they had not gone to the first proclamation of stealing a car, but rather borrowing the party bus to hunt down the lost member. 

Quickly, Phichit rushed everyone on to the bus with a flap of his arms and shut the door with a slam. The man ran to the front of the bus and rapidly buckled himself into the seat and inserted the keys, starting the monstrous vehicle and beginning to slowly drive. 

"Alright, someone help me! Where did he go again?" The now current driver asked. Minami ran up to his side and pointed through the window at a cluster of smaller buildings. 

"He got stuck over there somewhere." 

"Yeah." Emil chipped in, he too joining the front of the bus. Emil pursed his lips and pointed at a particular building towards the left. "Over there I think." 

"It was a little further I'm sure." Seung Gil commented. Emil huffed at him while Otabek silently slipped into the front with everyone else. 

"I'm pretty sure it was left Seung Gil." 

"I know, but-" the Korean cleared his throat and pointed at where he had previously. "I really think Yuuri got caught somewhere between there." 

"Where?" Phichit asked, standing a bit and looking intensely at where Seung Gil was showing. Minami stood on his tippie toes and attempted to guide Phichit with his hands at the spot. Otabek hummed to himself while observing and looked over to the road. His dark eyes widened drastically at a group of men crossing the street. 

"PHICHIT!" 

Phichit snapped out of his gaze at Otabek's warning. With a scream, he grabbed at the steering wheel and turned it drastically ensuring screaming from the unbuckled passengers that flailed and flopped with the sudden jolt of movement. The bus had slowed down and came to a screeching halt when a thump was heard. Phichit gave a loud gasp and turned to his dizzy passengers that laid among the ground. 

"I think I hit someone!" 

Otabek shook his head at an attempt to clear up the woozy state before calling back, "Let's go check!" 

Everyone began to piece themselves together and stand up a bit nervous. Emil sucked in a deep breath and wheezed while walking towards the exit. "Oh my god, what if it was someone important?" 

Minami squeaked at the thought when they all had crossed the doors and stepped into the pavement. Emil looked down at the ground where indeed a figure laid, but a snort came out instead of a suffocating noise. 

"Oh it's just Chris." 

"OI! You almost hit us!" Yuri screamed as he stomped towards Phichit and poked him in the chest. 

"Well they were close." Viktor spoke up, helping his Swiss friend off the ground and brushing him off. The silverette gave a light chuckle. "You actually stopped a few feet away. Chris just walked straight into the bus and fail." 

"To be fair, that bus hit me harder then puberty did." Christophe responded with a quirky tone. Guang-hong giggled from behind Leo and Seung-Gil. 

"Actually, you hit the bus Chris." 

"Oh right, right." 

"Emil! Look, it's your slipper!" Minami exclaimed with glee. Emil grinned and looked over to see Yuri holding the shoe with a face of pure disgust. 

"So...that's your prince?" Seung Gil called over with a questioning tone that seemingly teemed with teasing. Emil scoffed and crossed his arms over. 

"Pfft, that's not my prince." 

"Speaking of the whole Royal dealio, why are you guys dressed as princesses?" Leo questioned. Viktor's group all seemed to stand on one side while the other being Yuuri's group gave nervous chuckles. 

"Hehe...it's a long story. " Phichit replied with a timid smile. 

Viktor gave a kind grin in return because they all looked sorta adorable. Not as cute as his Yuuri would be. 

Wait. 

Viktor's eyes flashed dangerously which resulted in the Thai man to gulp. The Russian scanned the costume cladded men and noticed one important person was subtracted. Where was his Yuuri? 

"Where's Yuuri?" Viktor asked although with his tone of voice it sounded more along the lines of a demand. 

"Um.." 

"He floated away when we were parachuting." Otabek admitted sheepishly, not really trying to look at either of the Russians at the moment. The man cleared his throat before going on. "With the way the buildings are compacted we're pretty sure he's just stuck in between some." 

Stunned silence was what he got in return. Viktor didn't know if he should be pissed or worried. The later option won because a look of distress had stricken his face. 

"Do you know where he is at? Can we get to him? Is he even safe right now?" Viktor asked, stepping up and staring at the group, his voice laced with concern. 

"Um, we're pretty sure he's ok right now. If anything, he's probably just hanging off of something and we were on our way to go get him before we ran into you guys." Otabek looked over at the Switzerland blonde and made a thin line with his lips. "Or rather Chris." 

"Well let's go get him! My poor Yuuri is probably stuck while we're just standing around talking!" Viktor exclaimed. The Russian didn't bother to ask for any permission when he pushed open the doors and walked into the bus with his personal entourage trailing behind. A bit later and everyone had gathered inside and began to drive towards where Yuuri was presumed to be. 

"Hey Beka. Look at me for a second." Yuri called from across the bus. Otabek glanced up and was met with a flash of light signaling Yuri had taken a photo of him. The blonde laughed to himself while the other had frowned. 

"I think I'm gonna caption this : Bekahontas." Yuri declared with another snicker. Otabek crossed his legs and huffed. He should've changed or something instead of staying in the stupid dress. 

"Hmmm... hashtag Otabae." Yuri mused with a sly smirk. 

Otabek wanted to scream at that moment. 

. . . 

"Lyubimaya! Where are you?!" 

"Hey piggy! Where the hell are you at?!" 

"Yuuri!" 

"King Sexy! Where are thou?!"

Everybody currently walked around a half empty street with towering buildings surrounding them. It was about five minutes ago when Phichit had parked the bus and the rescue team began their search. Viktor took the north side, Chris carelessly walked ontop of cars and shouted, Emil and Guang-Hong had split up to check the roofs, Seung Gil took the southern portion of the search and everyone else claimed the rest of the roles. 

"Hey! Hey! I think I found him!" Leo shouted. Viktor sped over quicker then the rest of the parties and looked over the shorter man to see he had indeed found Yuuri. 

Yuuri sat passed out ontop of a branch of a tree, his arms draped lazily around the branch and those strong legs of his clutching to it while he curled up and gave a small snore. Viktor had to subdue the urge to squeal. Why was he so adorable? Even if he was a bit disheveled and smelt a little sweaty. 

Skillfully, Minami had clambered upon the tree and gave a little tinkering to undo the shoot from his passed out leader before the dark haired man rolled off the tree. Yuri, who was always quick on his feet, had caught the falling lad with a yelp and turned to the beaming Viktor who was eager to take the man into his arms. 

"Oh Yuuri~" 

"Uh uh." Seung Gil disproved with a shake of his head. The Korean grabbed the unconscious man and stared at the wilting Russian who was so close to getting him. So close. 

"You can't get to hold Yuuri til tommorow. You're not even supposed to be seeing him right now anyways." Seung Gil explained, pulling the man closer with a puff of air. Viktor frowned at him and crossed his arms. 

"Well I'm sure we can both agree that these circumstances are a little different from the ordinary." Viktor replied. Phichit popped in after his little confirmation to Guang-Hong and Emil that had recently retuned and gave a small sigh. 

"I get it, but those circumstances are also corrected now. See! We got him all safe and sound." 

Before Viktor could object, Phichit took the liberty in speaking while scurrying the men of Yuuri's party onto the bus again. "Don't worry Viktor, you'll have him all to yourself tomorrow and for the entire honeymoon. We just got him tonight and now we need to be his friends and clean him up and put him to bed." 

Phichit gave a wink and closed the door to the opposing side and started the bus. 

Viktor started at him with a pout and by the time they were out the road, Yuri looked around and gave a loud irritated yell. 

"How the hell are we supposed to go back to the hotel now?!" 

Viktor frowned and pulled his phone out with a silent grumble. "I'll call the limo driver to come pick us up." 

With a quick dial, the driver had confirmed he would meet them there within a few minutes. Perfect, now Viktor could reflect on the little things like what tommorow would bring. A cute flower dog, an assortment of family, friends, foods, music and dancing. A lot of nice things, but more importantly it would be his beloved Yuuri that he could see again. Get marry to him actually. Have him as his husband and be the luckiest man in the world. 

Viktor couldn't wait for tommorow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! If you guys made it this far then I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you all so much for those who have been supporting me! I'm glad that I can make you all smile and laugh with this story because it's fun to write it! Chapter 2 had a little difficulty in posting so I'm crossing my fingers that this one loads with ease. :3 
> 
> Next chapter is the LAST chapter & we're gonna have a wedding, hungover idiots, an adorable tooth rotting fluff scene, yelling, a certain Canadian entering the scene and maybe a little stripping ;) 
> 
> Please comment and tell me if you enjoyed! It only motivates me more to write for you guys because I really love your reactions! Thank you again for those who have continued to support me! <3


	4. Death Of a Bachelor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get married!

The bed was warm, comforting, empty, yet soft and tempting for him to just nap the entire day. Yuuri snuggled into the plush fabrics and embraced the lushness of the sheets that beckoned him to stay. He wanted to, oh so badly as well, because he couldn't understand the tiny level of exhaustion that draped his mind, but he didn't seem to care. The sleeping was very helpful in subduing that churning confusion which was probably why.

Maybe it was the jet lag or the puzzling night before hand that left him in his tired state. The whole morning was a blur to him because from what he could recall was the fact he was ushered onto a plane in the early hours of the morning and flown somewhere he really didn't understand. People had been uttering things in a confusing language and giving them all strange looks, but he was too tired to comprehend a single rational thought at the memory. Maybe it was that croissant language Viktor spoke occasionally in bed. What was it again? French?

A small content sigh escaped his lips as Yuuri burrowed deeper into the blankets. France was such a beautiful country with all the glimmering lights and romanticized views. It was precisely why Viktor had begged for him to have their wedding there and him enthusiastically agreeing because honestly he couldn't say no to that adorable heart shaped smile.

Holy shit, he was getting _married_ today.

Yuuri grabbed at his phone with a rushed panic to check the date. Sure enough, his fears were confirmed that this was indeed his day to be eloped. A loud yell echoed throughout the place when Yuuri discovered this was true. He set back his phone and scrambled out the bed with haste, quickly running out the room to see he was in a different hotel, still nice, but strange all at once. A couple voices shouted to one another in what sounded like another room before Phichit stepped into the large bedroom Yuuri currently resided in with an elegant black suit adorning his fresh clean appearance while a sparkly light blue tie fitted around his collar.

The Thai man blanched at the sight of his dear friend still in his bed and unready. A thin scowl etched its way onto his face when he turned to the bathroom he had exited from and yelled. "MINAMI! I THOUGHT YOU WOKE HIM UP AN HOUR AGO!"

"I did!" Minami shouted back, coming out the room with his hair slicked back and a matching outfit being worn. He looked over at Yuuri and gasped. "Yuuri! Did you go _back_ to sleep?!"

"I don't even remember you coming in to wake me up." The man in question admitted. Minami groaned, running a hand down his childlike face.

"I even made you breakfast! How rude."

Yuuri turned to the side of the bed and saw a cold bowl of oatmeal resting beside a lamp with a small note that had a smiley face scribbled on. A yawn escaped the Japaneese man, stretching his limbs and cracking his back. "Ugh, I'm sorry Minami. I guess I was just really tired."

"I don't blame you. We all were after last night." Seung Gil spoke with a sneer. Yuuri looked over at the man with a snicker.

"Heh...you fell into a trash can."

"Shut up Yuuri." The Korean stammered, looking away red faced. Emil and Otabek walked out the bathroom, both men looking handsome while they all adorned the nice fitting suits.

"Yuuri you should shower. You're supposed to be getting dressed as of now." Otabek informed, tightening his tie. He gave a small smirk and nodded towards Minami. "The chicken nugget apparently didn't crow loud enough for you to be awake though."

Chuckles followed the witty comment while a huffing Minami glowered at the taller man. "You mock me now Otabek, but at least my nickname from last night isn't a trending hashtag on social media."

A loud splutter and a couple of gasps that soon turned into laughter elicited from the group at the emanate shock ridden on Otabek's face. Yuuri merely gave a brief smile upon entering the bathroom and grabbing his towel for the much needed shower.

. . .

The warm water trickled down his glistening body while Yuuri reached forward and turned the knob, shutting off the water. Showers seemed to do wonders for many beings such as certain people believing they were pop stars, a moment to reflect on the days ahead or behind, and a period to quietly think. For that, that was Yuuri's. Thoughts of last night clouded his mind with playbacks on what he could describe as entertaining to down right horrifying. Stripping, skydiving, next level cross dressing, drinking, partying. It was insane to believe he had achieved all that in one single night. It was a great time and he had to admit that he enjoyed every second of it, but it only served as a reminder that this was the day he'd be betrothed to the man of his dreams.

A heavy sigh left Yuuri's lips when he slid the shower curtain to the side and stepped out, grabbing a soft white towel to wrap around his waist. He wasn't going to lie and admit he was undeniably nervous. More so then he'd ever been in his entire life, but he knew this was a normal feeling for this particular day. Everybody got pre wedding jitters so the thought comforted him that perhaps his anxiety wasn't getting the best of him.

Perhaps.

A snort escaped the man as he grabbed a second towel hanging off a rack and rustled it into his hair to dry. Phichit encouraged him multiple times while being roommates that he should've gotten a hair dryer, but he felt that was a bit too excessive for the small amount of hair he grew. You could only imagine the shock that Yuuri held when Viktor owned a custom made hair dryer within his own area of the bathroom that he claimed righteously was the reason as to why he had such extravagant hair.

"NO WAY!"

Yuuri registered muffled yelling from what he could predict to be Phichit. The curiosity at the random act made Yuuri purse his lips and scrunch his brows. What got him so excited? With a hum, Yuuri grabbed a thick robe and wrapped it around his delicate form before stepping out and seeing his friends crowding around Phichit's shoulders and staring at his phone with bewildered eyes.

"What are you guys looking at?" Yuuri asked kindly, crossing the room to see what made his usually rambunctious pals silence themselves.

Phichit tore his gaze from the screen and tried so hard, very much so, to not smile eagerly that it almost made him appear maniac. "Yuuri." He spoke his name so breathlessly that it perplexed Yuuri even further as to what was amiss.

"Yes?"

"I-" He swallowed hard and Phichit motioned to everyone within his space. "We've officially _broke_ the internet."  
  
"Wha-" Before he could even finish his word, Phichit had all, but shoved the phone in Yuuri's face. It took a second to adjust to the foreign object, but after a few blinks, Yuuri scanned the phone and gasped loudly.

When Phichit had revealed they broke the internet, he wasn't joking. In one night alone Phichit's posts of their adventures had gone viral and the views themselves far surpassed the followers Phichit held only a few hours ago. Almost 3 million views of his stripping fiasco, likes by the hundred of thousands on the photos themselves, and apparently the hashtag: Otabae was the number one trend within Twitter and facebook. Apparently _#StrippingYuuri_ was second and first on Instagram. More searching revealed that the incident with the old woman tagging Yuuri himself on an old Facebook account and thanking him for his money that she must've been clever enough to decipher it was his dancing cash. Praises blew up the feeds, followers and likes were duplicating by the second, celebrities were reaching out for them, Yuuri even had his own snapchat story from people who had recorded him and taken pictures with him last night. It was absolutely _insane_! It got to the point where Phichit's phone was on a permanent vibration mode, unwavering even a second for a solid 45 minutes and counting.  
  
"Holy crap. Does this mean Viktor knows we weren't at the spa yesterday?"

Phichit looked over to Yuuri and squinted before realization dawned on him. "Oh yeah! Well, yesterday when we had all gone skydiving, you got caught in a tree and fell asleep. When we were looking for you we all ran into them and they helped us look for you."

Yuuri was mortified. "I fell asleep in a tree?!"

"Yeah, but if it makes you feel better, when you were passed out, Chris was so drunk that he walked into the bus and fell." Otabek deemed, a crooked smile fitting him.

"Oh my god.." Yuuri groaned and raised his arms, rubbing his temples. Minami glanced to the side and squeaked, grabbing Yuuri's hand to drag to the door.

"What are you doing?" Emil asked.

"Don't you see the time?!" Minami hissed in return, erratically gesturing to the clock that set on a table in the far right. "Yuuri's getting married in an hour and he's not even dressed! We need to get him to the building before more people start to come up and see him."

"But what about the limo?" Seung Gil asked as he began to run around with everyone else and gather their bags and Yuuri's suit.

"We can just sneak out the back. There's an office with a big mirror we can prepare Yuuri in. I think there's a road behind the building that loops around so he can round to the front in a minute or so." Minami fired back, picking up a large box.

"Alright, alright I got you." Seung Gil spoke easily. He turned to the groom to be and smiled softly. "Yuuri I think you should go get into the car. We'll be down there in a sec."

Yuuri looked over at them and an appreciative grin came over him. With a nod, the man walked down to the elevators and took deep breaths with almost each step. He was going to get married today. He was going to be a married man by the end of this day.

He was going to be Viktor's husband.

. . .

' _Is this how Yuuri feels before competitions? No, I'm sure this feeling is worse.'_

Viktor sucked in a sharp breath and slowly exhaled, realizing his fists were bunched up when the knuckles began to unfold into a nervous tremor. He didn't know why he felt so anxious, so fidgety, so...

Nervous.  
  
Viktor Nikiforov - five time gold winning Grand Prix medalist, most desired bachelor in all of Russia, a legend on ice, a walking god, was _nervous_.

That thought terrified him. He was usually the collective one of his relationship, but the multiple worse case scenario scenes played within his head. What if someone objects? What if things go wrong? Worse, what if Yuuri had second thoughts and left him at the alter. Oh god, they kept getting more horrifying by the second.

" _Psssst_."

Viktor snapped his azure orbs up to lock with a pair of dark chocolate ones that sympathized with him. Phichit stood across the aisle with his troop of bachelors standing loyally behind. The Thai man gave a peek at the crowd then turned to the groom. "You look good Viktor. Yuuri's going to love how everything came together."

Viktor fondly smiled, clearing his throat to subdue any strange tones that would reflect his emotions. "T-thank you Phichit. I can't wait to see Yuuri honestly. He wouldn't show me his outfit because he said he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh you're gonna be surprised." Seung Gil spoke up, not even sparing the Russian a glance as he scanned his dark eyes over the church with a smirk.  
  
Now that really made Viktor think. Yuuri had refused him over and over on even getting a hint as to what the outfit looked like. Viktor had proudly showed his, sending pictures at the time to Yuuri. He too, had his own surprises, but his would be explored later on at the venue.

He gave a little laugh, his eyes dancing around the beauty of the church. It was large and decorated beautifully, the walls themselves being more stained glass than a rich wood. On one side sat his friends and family while on the other, sat Yuuri's. There was a thick red carpet that rolled down the decorated booths while the sun shined brightly and refracted gorgeous colors through the glass. Another glance showed the flowers that littered the grounds. Bouquets of blooming yellow Lillies, the reddest of roses, bountiful pinks and baby blue wild flowers with splashes of purples and greens. Viktor himself held a small blue rose which fit rather nicely with his outfit. There he stood looking more handsome then ever with his silver fringes swept to the side and adorning a sleek black suit with a strange tie.

"When the hell does this start?" Yuri asked from behind Chris, crossing his arms.

The minister gave a glare at the smaller man. "We're in a church. Have some respect."

Chris laughed loudly at this which tenfolded when Yuri flushed a brilliant crimson, muttering curses silently.

Suddenly, a soft piano began to play, the music lifting up the occupants and for all eyes to drift to the wooden doors in the back that held the main event. Slowly the entrance opened, revealing Yuuko's triplets all dressed in a similar cream colored dress. The girls skipped down the aisle, their arms all looped while the two outer ones tossed multi colored rose petals to the ground. Yuuko, who sat in the front, sniffed a bit and recorded everything eagerly. Then Yuuri's parents came in together, both holding hands and hiding someone behind them. Hiroko and Toshiya gracefully made their way down the aisle, Hiroko wearing a light pink dress and Toshiya a dark suit with a tie to match his beloved. The parents flashed a smile to their eldest child, Mari, who sat besides Minako in matching red dresses. Eyes began to drift back to the door when the aisle cleared and the music increased into an anticipating tone.

Viktor could feel his heart beating erratically, his breath coming up short, those nervous tremors shaking him while he bit back a large smile. It got to the point where Viktor was sure he'd be dead if his heart continued on like this, but then it happened.

His heart stopped at the sight before him, his eyes going wide and that mouth of his as dry as saw dust.

Oh no, it wasn't just him either. Everyone in the church seemed bewitched at the glory Yuuri Katsuki could bring.

(Everyone except his groomsmen who all held knowing smirks, that is.)

There he stood, an angel from heaven with a white suit and a silk blue tie. Those long lashes of his blinked back a few pearly tears that threatened to escape those sparkling brown eyes of his. Something that Viktor could compare Yuuri's dreamy eyes to was wine because when he stared into those orbs of his lover, he saw golden flickers and glimmering reds that reminded him of the sweet alcoholic beverage and fancy chocolates.

Yuuri approached him with timid steps, his shoulders held back and a gorgeous smile lighting up his features. Viktor couldn't help the stupid grin that broke his face. He couldn't help it when Yuuri looked so breathlessly _beautiful_ under all those colorful lights and now currently standing below him, a foot away with the most heartwarming expression staring back at him.

A few sniffles had been heard in the quiet air of the church. Smiles were plastered on almost every single face and thanks to Yakov, not a single pestering paparazzi fool could deteriorate this memorable occasion. Speaking of that bitter coach, was he crying? Viktor didn't even dare glance at the man for fearing that this vision before him, this gorgeous man to be his, would be nothing, but a dream that would fade.

Yuuri's eyes flickered down, as if he was looking over his soon to be husband, when he gave a small gasp. He shifted up and stared at Viktor with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, his voice barely audible as he spoke quietly.

"Is that my tie from the press conference?"

Viktor blinked and looked down, smiling when he looked back up. "Maybe."

A chuckle. "Why do you still have it? I thought you wanted me to burn that awful thing as you claimed it to be."

"I did." Viktor mused, humming before reaching over and grabbing ahold of Yuuri's hands. He looked down at him with his eyes shinning of pure admiration. "Until I figured out that this is the tie you wore when admitting your love for me to the world. Now I want to wear it to do the same for you and proclaim to everyone that you're my everything."

Yuuri's eyes glistened with unshed tears, a goofy dazed glaze stricken in his expression. Viktor couldn't look away at this second and probably forever. Yuuri was going to be his, all his, and he _loved_ it. Reaching out, the Russian man caressesed Yuuri's cheek, his other hand coming up and slipping the blue rose within his grasp behind Yuuri's ears where the flower seemed to do the impossible and further accentuate Yuuri's beauty, making his eyes sparkle to a gleam that could outshine the stars themselves.

" _Ahem_."

Both men looked over to the pastor who stood a short distance away wearing a fond expression. Yuuri blushed and Viktor took a small step back, still keeping his hold on Yuuri's hands as the ceremony began. It was relatively short. The pastor keeping to tradition and using candle light to symbolize their eternal burning love, the repetitive speech on dedication and patience that a relationship required. So on, so on.

"Viktor Nikiforov, do you have your vows?"

The taller man smiled, looking down to Yuuri with a tear cascading down his tender cheek.

"Yuuri, I lived a life full of invigorating tasks and repetition. Ever since I was young, my whole life was dedicated to ice skating and becoming the best at it. I thrived to surprise people, but never expected to be the one to be the one blown away. I was lost, feeble, broken when you found me. On the brink of a never ending darkness when I saw you, my light, my love, my passion, my Yuuri. Ever since I met you at the banquet my life has been a never endless list of surprises. You helped a broken man become something better then I ever imagined because you loved me and helped me find the two things I lacked." Viktor sucked in a deep breath, tears falling freely now. "I-I love you so much... I want you to know that because of you I wake up happy. I want to be the man you deserve because you're something special. I wish I could turn back the clock. I could have found you sooner and love you even longer. You're just...Yuuri you will never know how much I adore you. But I promise to show you everyday so I can prove to you I'm good enough for your love."

A loud wail echoed after the speech and Yuuri, very teary faced and stupefied, looked over to see Minami blowing his nose. Phichit didn't look too far off because currently he was bawling silently as the rest of his groomsmen besides a teary Otabek. If anyone would look over at Viktor's side, it wasn't too far diffirent. Even Yuri was blinking tears away furiously.

"Yuuri Katsuki, do you have any vows?"

The Japanese man nodddd, his heart going haywire when he looked to his beautiful fiancé. "Viktor, I have unknowingly loved you for almost my entire life. I have admired you from afar and never guessed I'd be the lucky person to have won your love. When I met you, you were naked in my family's onsen and demanded you were to be my coach." A couple of giggles surfaced from the crowd at that one. "I was shy, I still am, but I assumed I was to be alone forever. Unworthy of any love given to me because I never felt special until you came into my life and made me feel so. You found parts of me I didn't even know existed and in you I found a love I no longer believed to be real." Yuuri chuckled wetly, lifting a hand to wipe away stray tears. "I swear I couldn't love you anymore then I do now and yet I know I will tomorrow. I look at you and see the rest of my life in front of my eyes. Because of you...I'm not afraid anymore for what the future will bring because I know whatever it is, I will have you beside me and I couldn't be more grateful."

A choked sob escaped the Russian man, a swift hand reaching up to subdue the noises. Yuuri sniffled down below him, a warm laugh escaping him while he too, wiped away those cursed tears and smiled.

"Do you Viktor Nikiforov take this man Yuuri Katsuki to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

The reply had no hesitance at all. "I do."

The pastor hummed delightfully before turning his attention to the shorter, dark haired man.

"Do you Yuuri Katsuki take this man Viktor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The minister looked around and smiled."If there is anyone present who may show justification and lawful cause as to why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

The silence was deafening. Viktor turned and gave a terrifyingly intense death glare at anyone who dared oppose this. Unbeknownst to him, Yuri had a matching facial expression, waiting for an opportunity to stab someone who would attempt to ruin this for his friends. The pastor looked back down at the two men and continued on.

"The rings."

Almost as if he was trained, a wagging tailed Makkachin bounded over between the two men, a pillow tied to his head that held the golden rings. Viktor and Yuuri exchanged briefly just as Makkachin retuned to his spot beside a crying Mila.

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

It took a split second for Viktor to embrace Yuuri in his arms, dipping the younger lad down and locking onto his lips with a kiss that conveyed so much of the pent up emotions he felt. The love, the passion, the dedication. All seemed to seep into the symbolic motion, taking the two engaged to a far off world where there was no cheering crowd, no loud crying, not a single problem to worry about. Just them forever and always.

. . .

"I crave your sweetness on my lips."

"Who are you talking to Yuri?"

Yuri turned to Otabek, smacking his lips that were glazed with an unmistakable dash of chocolate icing. He held a cake within his grasp and shook his head. "No one."

Otabek gave a snort, leaning across his chair and giving his lips a smack with his own. The blonde blushed and turned away, Otabek smirking and licking the sweetness off around his mouth.

The wedding had gone smoothly and the venue was filled to the brim with all the invited guests. The place was beyond gorgeous, it being held within a large art museum that had multiple paintings across the pearly walls. The ground was marble with a tinted shade of grey and the gigantic pillars matched. Multiple tables littered the space, a buffet standing in the back while a stage stood in the front and had a DJ playing romantic music. The room had an empty space in the middle where the newly wed couple swayed elegantly around the floor, tints of pink and blue lights dancing across their bodies.  
  
"Otabek!"

Otabek's nose twitched and he peeked up to see JJ standing besides Yuri. He looked over to his boyfriend and suppressed the urge to laugh at his horror stricken face.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you Otabek." JJ huffed, crossing his arms. "I don't like you."

Perplexion was met. "What? Why?"

"We have the same hairstyle! How are people supposed to know I'm the hot one?!"

"..."

It took a second for Otabek to comprehend his words."...ohhh, I get it, you're stupid."

Yuri burst out laughing at that. JJ was in absolute stunned silence, his grumbles barely audible as he sauntered off to probably meet with his fiancé. Another minute passed and the laughter still hadn't ceased, Yuri being plagued by mirth while crumpling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

On the other side of the room, Yuuri and Viktor held eachothers hands, walking to their chairs and sitting down. Viktor was grinning like a madman and Yuuri seemed content by this. He was happy with anything as long as Viktor was jovial.

" _Husband_ ~" Viktor purred the name so sweetly that shivers trembled Yuuri. The man looked over and noticed a box placed neatly on his shaking knees.

Yuuri cocked his head curiously to the side, pointing below at the package. "What's that?"

"It's my surprise to you." Viktor admonished with a wink. He slowly opened the lid and handed over a black skate with a silver blade at the bottom of the sole.

"This is my skate." Yurri declared hesitantly. He took the shoe and looked it over. Viktor gave a small breathless laugh before taking out the other pair. Yuuri looked over and noticed the shoe was the exact same except for one tiny thing.

His skate was gold.

Viktor seemed to sense his confusion and licked his lip subconsciously, holding the shoe up proudly and directing Yuuri's attention to the golden blade. "I took off a blade from my own skate and replaced it with yours. You have one of mine now and I have one of yours. I wanted it to be a symbol that no matter where we skate and whatever competition we face, we'll always be together and supporting one another as a team."

A pair of lips crashed into his. Viktor was caught off guard, but melted into the other's embrace, instinctively wrapping an arm around the opposite man's waist. It started slow, the kiss only lingering with the undeniable adoration they held for one another before things began to heat up. Things were about to escalate further, tongues almost about to duel and clothes beginning to loosen when a throat cleared.

Yuuri was sitting in Viktor's lap, practically straddling him when he looked over to see Phichit turning away from his selfie he took. The bestman chuckled and addressed Yuuri with a point of his finger. "Emil finished speaking with the DJ and Seung Gil set up the rest. We're ready when you are."

"Ready for what?" Viktor mused, fingers lingering on Yuuri's lower back. His husband looked down at him and removed his grip, standing up and ignoring his whine.

"Go sit over there-" Yuuri pointed to a lone chair in the dancefloor. "-and wait."

Before Viktor could object, Yuuri crossed over to Phichit and began to mutter things that couldn't be comprehended to him. The two walked away leaving Viktor to sit alone, pouting.

. . .

Five minutes Viktor had sat in that chair impaitiently. His legs were shaking in anticipation while his fingers tapped his right knee. He didn't know why he was sitting in the darn chair, but his husband had told him to and that was enough for him.

 _Husband_.

The word was so foreign and unbelievable to Viktor, but he loved it. The fact that Yuuri was all his was what drove him to the moon and back with unlimited emotions. Never had he thought the day would come when he would be engaged to Yuuri, let alone actually marry him.

The room went dark suddenly, lights all flickering before returning back on with a vibrant pink light shinning onto a lone standing Yuuri. He stood there, his gaze shifted down with his white suit basking in the pink before a song began to play. The beat was slow, rhythmic before it sucked itself in and burst with life with a calm voice beginning to sing out the speakers from Seung Gil who stood at the DJ stand.

_Do I look lonely?_

Yuuri looked up and began to mouth the words, gracefully twirling.

_I see the shadows on my face. People have told me. I don't look the same._

At this point, Yuuri stared at Viktor and smiled while his wide eyed husband blinked quickly.

_Maybe I've lost weight. I'm playing hookie. We're the best of the best. Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it too..._

The music began to increase and Yuuri danced around beautifully to the beat, expressing every emotion and rolling his hips.

_I'm walking the long road..watching the sky fall. The lace in your dress, tingles my neck. How do I live?_

Yuuri gave a small smirk at Viktor and winked. He. Winked. The action flabbergasted the poor unsuspecting lad as he glanced up to see Yuuri pop out from behind the speakers in what he could only think naughty thoughts to. There stood his husband without his blazer leaving him in a slightly unbuttoned white shirt, his pants miraculously being replaced with a darker tighter pair and his tie tossed to the side.

 _The death of a bachelor. Oh oh oh letting the water fall. The death of a bachelor oh oh oh seems so fitting for, happily ever after. Ohh how could I ask for more? A lifetime of laughter, at the expense of the death of a bachelor._..

Yuuri had rocked his hips, sauntering over to Viktor and picking up his adoring husband that beamed with joy. The two danced together, swaying to the beat and laughing slightly as the song progressed. It was cute, the two humming and leaning their foreheads against one another while they swirled to the pop-rock genre. Finally it ended with a round of applause and cries for encores.

The whole night seemed to go by in a daze. Yuuri and Viktor continued to dance, Emil and Phichit had an eating competition, Otabek had to separate a screaming Yuri who continued to threaten JJ, Minami, Leo, Guang-Hong, Seung Gil and Chris participating at a dance off. It was all find and games. The evening getting later and later until the couple of the day made their standing ovation, walking out the venue with rice being tossed at them. Laughter ensured whenever someone (Yuri) had tossed numerous condoms.

The two men slid into a lovely limo. Viktor sliding in before pulling a yelling Yuuri into his lap and kissing him greedily when the door had shut. Yuuri smiled against his lips, pulling away a bit and looking into his eyes.

"Eager aren't we, my husband?"

Viktor closed his eyes, humming and letting out a breathless plead. "Say that again. Please?"

"My husband~" Yuuri purred, nuzzling into Viktor's arms. Viktor pulled him closer, kissing him again and caressing his cheek.

"I love you Yuuri Nikiforov. "

"I love you more."

"We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's supported me and have made it this far! Again, I'm still progressing in my writing skills so I hope they'll get better! Thank you all again! Every comment has driven me to write as quick as I could. I'm sorry this chapter took so long as well!
> 
> Also, I recommend listening to the last song Yuuri dances to while reading. It's called Death Of a Bachelor by Panic at the Disco! I love that song so much, ugh! 
> 
> I have a story in mind and considering it. The idea is more on the AU side tho. Tell me if you're interested in a mafia one where Viktor is a terrifying mob boss who's a goofy clutz when he meets a particular cute figure skater or my other option being Yuuri a determined reporter assigned to getting close on Viktor and discovering surprising things about the famous man. (Smut will be involved in both btw) 
> 
> Tell me what was your favorite part and give me ideas as to what you would like to see next! Thanks again, and deuces! 
> 
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you made it this far then I feel accomplished. Please comment and tell me what you think! I have no idea if I should continue or not, but if I do then next chapter will be of Viktor's bachelor party, Yuri discovering Yuuri's bachelor party, and a lot of screaming and explosions. :^) 
> 
> ALSO I'm sorry I can't draw because if I could I would draw you pictures for this story to better grasp it. Sadly I suck, but if any of you guys are curious and want to chat about the story then feel free to ask! I'm replying to all comments! :D


End file.
